Deceptions
by buriednurbckyrd
Summary: the team is trying to solve what at first seemed to be a suicide of a lt col. will McGee be able to stay professional after he meets the man's capivating daughter? my first NCIS fic, please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

The click of high heels echoed in the silent darkness that can only occur in the earliest of hours of a suburban morning. The woman smiled at the light burning inside the house. The heavy suitcase is wheeled wearily up the front walk, keys jingled ready to be dropped on a familiar coffee table.

"Joel, are you up already? I'd love some coffee if you have some made." She toed off her shoes and sighed with pleasure as her some of the ache lessened in her feet. "Have you seen Shiloh at all this weekend? I thought maybe since I told her I was leaving town for a few days she might stop in to spend some time with you." When she walked into the kitchen it was spotless, the coffee maker empty. "Hon, do you want me to start the coffee?" The house remained silent. "Joel?" Walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway, she saw that the bathroom light was on. There was no sound of running water. "Joel, would you just answer me?" She pushed the door open.

For a full minute all she could do was stare, standing paralyzed. Then she began to scream. And scream.

The former Lt. Colonel Joel Evans was lying in a tub full of water mixed with blood.

Gibbs walked into the Evans' bathroom and looked down into lifeless eyes of the Lt. Colonel. His widow's passionate sobs could be heard from the living room. Ziva peered in.

"Suicide?" Gibbs didn't even turn.

"It sure is supposed to look like it." Ziva came in to take a closer look.

"Wrists are slit." She met Gibbs' gaze. "Where's the knife?"

"DiNozzo found a bloody razor blade in the back yard." Ziva looked from the body back to her supervisor.

"Why would someone committing suicide ditch the implement in the back yard and then come back in to the bathroom?"

"That's for us to find out."

Mrs. Evans finally calmed down enough to let the team question her. Her eyes were red and raw, but her hands were steady around the cup of tea a neighbor had brewed for her.

"Mrs. Evans, was your husband depressed? Was he taking any medications?"

"Please, call me Anne." She set the mug down. "Joel wasn't depressed Agent Gibbs. He was always in good spirits." She swallowed hard, obviously trying to fight off another wave of grief.

"What about medications?" The widow shook her head.

"Only the occasional aspirin for headaches. He was very healthy."

"Did he use any recreational drugs?" Her head snapped up with pure shock in her eyes.

"He was always anti-drug. He even helped with an anti-drug campaign for the children living on base."

"Mrs. Evans, with all due respect, there's a difference between practicing and preaching." Ziva interjected.

"I just lost my husband." Anne snapped. "My husband is _dead. _ Do you have to try and take his integrity?"

"I apologize, but we need to cover all the bases."

"Joel didn't use drugs!" She began to sob again. "He hardly even drank! He was a sweet, honest man!" The tears rolled down her cheeks while she did nothing to try to stop them. "I was married to him for 30 years for crissake! Shouldn't I know what he did or didn't do?"

"Being a military wife is often very different from regular marriage. He's spent time away from home." Gibbs said quietly.

"We shared everything, Agent Gibbs. I'd like to remember my husband the way he was, and not have any doubts cast over our relationship." She let her head fall into her hands. "Are we done here?"

"For now. Do you have someone you can stay with?"

"I… I was going to try to stay with our daughter, but I can't get a hold of her. I'm going to stay with one of the other wives, her husband is in Iraq."

"You're daughter doesn't know about this?"

"Jesus, didn't I just say I can't get a hold of her? I'm not trying to keep this from her, though God knows I wish I didn't have to tell her that her daddy is dead."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"She moves around a lot, stays with friends. But she does spend quite a few nights at a bar downtown."

"We'll find her." Gibbs turned to Ziva and Tony with a significant look. "Do you have a recent photo?" Anne nodded and slipped a snapshot out of her wallet.

"This is Shiloh." She studied it before handing it to Gibbs. "God she looks just like Joel…" Another woman rushed over as the widow broke down again.

"We're done here, but we need to find the daughter."

"Hey boss, I think I found her." Timothy McGee stood up as Gibbs walked past his desk.

"The daughter?"

"Yeah, I called some bars in the downtown area and asked about her. Actually, quite a few of them seem to know her."

"Cut to the chase McGee, where do you think she's going to be tonight?" The young agent glanced down at a pad of paper he had scribbled on.

"Uh, The Statesman. It's a pretty popular place, they make a good martini."

"Probie, you surprise me." Tony smirked over at McGee. "I didn't figure you for the kind of guy that haunts trendy bar sipping martinis." Tim cleared his throat.

"I don't 'haunt' bars, I visit them occasionally for a civilized social drink."

"Social? Oh McGeek, do you have a little special someone you're hiding from us?"

"No, and if I was seeing someone, I don't really think it would be relevant to this conversation."

"Would you both cut the bull?" Gibbs cut in. "You, you, and you," he pointed at McGee, Tony, and Ziva. "Are going to the bar and try to find her. If you don't have luck there, try another place. I want her found by the end of the night."

"Yes boss."

The Statesman was crowed, but shoes didn't stick to the floors and the tables were kept clean by busy wait staff. The three agents shared a small circle by the wall, not far away from a small stage set up for a band. A pretty blonde waitress sauntered over.

"Would y'all like to order anything?" She drawled, smiling at Tony, who began to pile on the charm.

"What a charming accent, where you from honey?" The girl preened.

"Kentucky, born and raised." Her eyelashes fluttered and Ziva snorted. Tony ignored her.

"How interesting, what brings you to Washington?"

"You know, the French fries smell great, why don't you bring us an order to share?" Ziva interrupted and delivered a nasty kick to Tony's shin. The blonde looked a put out but wrote down the order.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," Ziva pulled out a copy of the photograph. "Do you know this girl?" The waitress squinted and looked.

"Yeah, she sings with the band. Sara or something like that I think."

"She's in the band?" McGee asked.

"No," the girl replied. "She just sings with them some nights. I think she does gigs at other places too."

"Is she here tonight?" Ziva asked.

"Um… I think so. I think she might be in the bathroom."

"Thanks you."

"Uh, do you still want the fries?"

"Of course." Tony answered, shooting her his famous DiNozzo smile. She giggled and strutted away, giving Tony a look over her shoulder.

"Unbelievable." Ziva muttered. "Well, I'm gonna go catch her in the ladies' room."

"Too late." McGee put his hand on her arm to stop her. "They're going on stage now."

The obvious regulars were already cheering. Three men dressed in mostly black took their places on stage. Guitar and bass were plugged into amps, drums were tested. Shiloh Evans hopped up and flicked on the mic and lowered it. She couldn't have been more than five two. In her worn converse high tops, faded jeans, and black tank, she looked like an average high school student.

"Great, we get to listen to an Avril clone." Tony sighed.

"Avril?"

"Forget it Zee-vah."

A mass of red curls streamed down her back, and the twinkle of a single ring on her right hand completed her look. She cocked a hip and smiled at the audience. She hadn't said a word but the crowd was obviously already entranced. McGee felt his heart speed up as her eyes met with his own.

"Hit it boys." The cliché should have sounded ridiculous, instead Timothy McGee was spellbound. Shiloh Evans looked like she was hardly old enough to buy cigarettes, but her eyes had the depth of a woman. The guitar riff for "Barracuda" started, and she looked away, but not before giving McGee a slow, knowing smile. As she started to sing, it became clear that she was her father's daughter. Instead of commanding military personnel, she commanded the entire bar.

"You've never seen her before Probie?" Tony shouted over the music. "Don't you come here often?"

"Shut up Tony. I've been in here maybe twice. And not on a Friday." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "She's magnificent." He murmured. Ziva raised her eyebrows. Tony was too busy ogling the waitresses, and the sound was too loud for him to hear, but she could see McGee's face, and just caught what he had said so quietly.

"Yes, she is rather good isn't she?" She nudged Tony with her elbow. "Anything like that April person you were talking about?" He laughed and munched through a handful of fries.

"No Ziva, she's not."

The band played an hour set. Shiloh belted out the last song as strong as the first. As they took their bows, she blew the crowd a flirty kiss, and looked back over at McGee. She nodded towards him.

"Let's go talk to her." Ziva stood and the two men followed. She cut a path through the people. Shiloh Evans was gulping down water and dabbing her forehead with a towel.

"Miss. Evans?" She small woman turned a sad face to the agents.

"This is about my father." Tony sputtered.

"How-?"

"A friend of mine heard it on the news." She jerked her shoulder and started for the back door. Once outside she sat down on a wooden crate. "I found out about two hours ago."

"You heard about you father's death, and still went on stage?" Ziva demanded. "What about grief? Shouldn't you have gone to your mother?"

"Look, I don't need a lecture right now lady. I loved my father, and I certainly didn't want to find out about his death like it was passing gossip."

"Are you sure you didn't know about it first hand?" She leaped up and struck out, Ziva was faster and caught her wrist, twisting it just hard enough to get the point across.

"I wouldn't try that again." She released the girl's arm.

"Fuck you. You practically accused me of killing my father."

"Did you?"

"God lady, you are a piece of work."

"Well why the hell were you up there performing for a bunch of drunks and not grieving?" Tony joined in.

"You think I'm not grieving? The hell with you. I'm a performer, you jerk. The show must go on."

"Even when your father is lying in a morgue with a toe tag?" Shiloh shook with rage, her fists clenched.

"I perform to let out emotion. Most of the time its joy, but it can be anger and grief too. My father wouldn't want me wallowing, and he wouldn't want me to flake on an engagement." She turned and walked away, wiping furiously at her face. Ziva started to go after her, but McGee stopped her for the second time that night. He jogged to catch up with her and took her arm. When she turned to face him, tears were streaming down her face. She trembled as her mother had hours before sitting in their living room.

"I… I'm sorry for your loss." He said quietly. She sank to her knees and McGee lowered down with her. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and wept.

Despite the voice in his head reminding him that she could still be a suspect of murder, he let his arms wrap around her, and let her cry in the dark alley.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why couldn't your mother get a hold of you?" Gibbs sat across from Shiloh Evans. The young woman had her knees pulled up to her chin.

"I don't have a cell phone."

"How do you keep in touch?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I use a pay phone, or I sweet talk bar owners into letting me use theirs."

"How long have you been living on your own?"

"Four years."

"Where do you live?"

"Wherever there's a free couch."

McGee looked over at DiNozzo, the two were standing behind the glass watching the interrogation.

"If she's as close to her family as she says she is, why would she couch hop and make it nearly impossible for her parents to contact her?"

"I'm sure the boss with get the bottom of that, Probie."

"Why leave home if you don't have a stable place to go?" Shiloh rolled her eyes.

"I'm 24, agent Gibbs. Why would I live at home?"

"According to your mother, you're very close." She shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "Is there something wrong with that statement?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate?"

"My mom and I _are_ close. Dad was gone a lot, but that's pretty standard for a military family isn't it?" Gibbs gave her no response. She sighed. "But he made the most of the time we had. I was very close with both of my parents."

"So explain your current life style, Ms. Evans. I'm getting tired of circling around the issue."

"I'm not in the military, why should I explain anything to you?"

"Do you have a problem with all authority figures, or just the military?"

"I have a problem with you agent Gibbs."

Tony started laughing, and McGee's eyes widened. The girl was toast.

"Have you ever heard anyone talk to him that way?" Tim asked.

"She's got guts, McGoo, too bad he's about to rip them out."

"Why do you have a problem with me, Ms. Evans?" She smirked and unfolded her legs, setting her feet on the floor.

"It's not just you sir. I have a problem with the cocky guy and your ninja chick. I have a problem with being here, being considered a suspect in the murder of my father. I have a problem that you won't let me go see my mother. I also have a problem with the way you're sitting, with that chair backwards like you're going to intimidate me. I don't respond well to jerk offs staring down their noses at me, like I'm some snot nosed punk. I am an adult, agent Gibbs, I may not have the height or build of a typical woman, but I have been taking care of myself for quite some time. Now are you going to ask me something relevant, or are we just going to sit here and waste both of our time?" Gibbs sat quietly for a few moments before smiling and standing up. He walked out of the interrogation room.

"I'm guessing you're 'the cocky guy'." He said to DiNozzo.

"I don't know what she's talking about, boss."

"I'm sure." He turned to McGee. "She obviously doesn't have a problem with you. 'Ninja chick' just doesn't seem to fit your description."

"Of course not, he let her cry all over him because he's a sucker."

"I kept her from leaving the area Tony."

"She was sobbing and hardly moving at a jogging pace, Probie."

"I want you to talk to her McGee."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Uh, okay." He didn't meet Tony's eyes as he walked into the room.

"If you couldn't get her to talk, what makes you think Probie can?"

"You have to use tools suited to each job, DiNozzo."

"I've always known McGee was a tool." The quick slap to the back of his head made Tony jerk. "Sorry boss."

Shiloh watched McGee walk into the room and sit down with a smile. She leaned forward and uncrossed her arms.

"They finally send in a human being."

"Agent Gibbs isn't that bad, Ms. Evans." She laughed.

"Please, Shiloh." Tony rolled his eyes on the other side of the glass.

"Alright, Shiloh. What do you think would be relevant to our investigation?"

"Well, no one has thought to tell me anything about how my father died." McGee looked nervously over his shoulder, trying to discern how much he could tell her.

"You seem very comfortable uh, discussing your father's death."

"Agent?"

"Um, McGee." Another slow smile.

"McGee. I'm in an NCIS interrogation room. You don't need me to be Joel Evan's daughter. You need me to tell you about Lt. Colonel Evan's death. The L.C. taught me to deal with every situation without clouding it with emotion. How did he die?"

"Your, um, mother found him in the bathtub with his wrists slit, Ms, uh, Shiloh." His voice was quiet. She stood up and paced, her arms wrapping around her body.

"Ms. Evans?"

"I thought he was murdered. You're telling me my father killed himself." Gibbs walked in with Tony behind him.

"There is evidence to suggest that it wasn't suicide." The color drained from her face.

"Did you find what cut him?" Her eyes shone with tears.

"Letting emotions cloud the situation?" Tony asked, with a sneer in his voice.

"Leave her alone."

"No," Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder. "It was a razor blade we found in the back yard. It tested positive for his DNA."

"There was no blood trail… Was there?"

"No, there wasn't." He pushed her around to face him. She met his gaze. "Why would you know that?" She walked over to the table and propped her foot on the table.

"What are you doing?" DiNozzo started towards her as she began to untie her high tops.

"Showing you why I know that." She loosened her shoe and pulled out a folded piece of crumpled paper. She handed it to McGee, who looked at Gibbs hesitantly.

"Well? Open it." The paper had only a single line of type: I WILL LEAVE NO TRAIL.

"When did you get this?"

"It was in a letter sent to my friend's mailbox yesterday. I thought it was a joke but it creeped me out. I saved it." Tony looked at the paper with distain.

"Why your shoe?" She shot him a nasty look and dipped her fingers into her pockets, the fabric hit her knuckles.

"It would have fallen out."

"Do you have any idea who would have sent this to you?" Gibbs asked.

"No. She avoided his stare.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Gibbs watched her for a moment and then nodded to McGee and DiNozzo. "Well, until we know who sent this and where they are, you aren't leaving this building."

"What?" She matched Gibbs' stride despite her height. "You can't do that, I have a life!"

"And we want to keep it that way." He replied, turning to her. "You are staying in our custody, it isn't negotiable."

"I'm not a child!"

"Really? You aren't really proving that statement to be true." He continued to walk away. "Especially with that pout on your face Ms. Evans. Keep an eye on her McGee."

"I… You…" she sputtered, swelling with rage. She whirled around and shoved McGee against the wall. "I want out of here."

"I can't do that." He heard a low growl come from her throat. "I can't disobey a direct order." She laughed bitterly and backed off.

"He's right. I am acting like a child." She looked at McGee over her shoulder. "And growing up with the L.C. I should know better than to think you'd just let me walk."

"I'm sorry." She stepped closer, close enough for him to smell her. _Irish Spring and baby powder. _ He swore he could hear his heart beat.

"I think you really are." She said quietly. "Are you okay?" McGee swallowed hard.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"Can I answer your question with another question?"

"Okay?"

"Will you hug me?" She started to weep quietly, and catching him by surprise, slipped into his arms. "Have you ever lost someone close to you?" McGee's thoughts turned to Kate.

"Yeah."

"Did you feel like the hurt would kill you?" He closed his eyes, remembering that terrible day.

"Yeah."

"But you're still here."

"The um, the hurt starts to lessen after a while. I can't tell you it that it goes away." He ran his hand gently over her hair, cursing inwardly over his weakness for her. "But time makes it easier to remember."

Ziva watched the two of them silently from a distance. Only a few hours before the girl had expressed her grief angrily. In the ally way her tears were hot and furious, she had watched her strike blindly at Tim's arms, yet the agent had only knelt patiently through the abuse. She backed away and left to find Tony.

The senior agent was leaning back in his chair tapping away at a gameboy. Ziva delivered a short kick to his chair that sent him sprawling forward.

"Ziva what the hell?"

"How much do you know about McGee and women?" Tony's grin was quick and ruthless.

"Well that's gonna be a short story." She kicked his chair again.

"I am not asking for a joke. Can you be serious for a minute?"

"I'm not sure Zee-vah. Are you telling me you're hot for McGeek?"

"Forget it, why would I even think for a second that I could have a serious conversation with you?"

"Okay, stop, wait. What's the matter?"

"I think there's something between McGee and that girl." Tony cocked a brow.

"That little gremlin?"

"I found her quite rude as well. But focus, its McGee we're discussing." She leaned over Tony's desk and lowered her voice. "If she has something to do with her father's death she could be trying to soften McGee up. Distract him?"

"I didn't know eight year olds had feminine guile."

"I did not think I would ever see a woman that you did not like." Another grin.

"You don't have to like them to want to see them naked."

"I am worried that McGee might, and not for honorable reasons." Tony started laughing. Ziva kicked the back of his chair, knocking the wind out of him.

"I really don't think a tight little package like that would just leap into Probie's bed."

"Unless she was trying to get away with murder?" She laughed. "How completely shallow of you."

"What do you want me to do about it Ziva?"

"I think you should talk to him, knock some sense into him?" She paused. "But be tactful." He snorted. "I mean it. It's a delicate… Forget it. I will do it. You distract her."

"It would be my pleasure." He got up to follow, and nearly ran into her when she stopped short.

"What is a… Gremlin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva and Tony found McGee standing outside the women's bathroom shifting from foot to foot.

"What are you doing?" The agent jumped.

"Geez Tony you scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd hear the obvious footsteps."

"Yeah, guess I should pay more attention." McGee laughed awkwardly. "What's up?" Ziva took his arm.

"I need you to help me with something." She began pulling him down the hall.

"Wait! Gibbs told me to watch Shiloh! Can't you ask someone else?"

"Don't worry Probes, I'll keep both eyes on her for you." Ziva continued dragging him away while he looked back at Tony with a confused and helpless look. "It's all under control." Tony grinned and waved.

He stood by the door and waited, whistling. When the door opened he plastered his famous DiNozzo grin on his face. Shiloh came out blowing her nose, her eyes red and swollen. She froze when she saw Tony.

"Where's Tim?" She had the nasal voice of a person with a head cold, or after a crying jag.

"Tim? He had an engagement. You hungry?" She blew her nose again and balled up the paper towel.

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking pizza or some Chinese take out, you?" She sighed and tossed the towel into a trash can. "Nice shot for a munchkin."

"You know I wasn't referring to food choices, and I'm not that short." He looked over at her; her arms were wrapped around herself.

"Are you cold?" She nodded and shivered. She was still wearing the tank top from the club.

"Tim was going to try and find me a sweat shirt."

"How chivalrous." She stopped walking.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"I want to know what the hell you think you're doing. Are you toying with McGee because you think he's a soft touch? Because he's an NCIS agent, the same as me, Gibbs, and Ziva."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not so sure you don't really know anything about this. And I think you hanging all over 'Tim' is pretty suspicious."

"I don't know anything about my father's death. If I did, don't you think I would tell you? I gave you the letter I got, what else to you want?"

"I want you to tell me what your intentions are with McGee."

"My intentions? What are you, some sort of weird father figure from the 1950's? He's nice to me, okay? I trust him. He let me use his shoulder."

"Sure you're not planning on using another part of his anatomy?" Her eyes narrowed and she practically snarled.

"Are you trying to suggest something?"

"Only that you may be planning on unzipping your emo jeans to distract someone investigating a murder you may be linked to." The slap was fast and vicious.

"You miserable son of a bitch." She hissed, her hand still poised to strike. "I had nothing to do with my father's death, as I have said over and over again."

"People can repeat the same lie."

"Fuck you."

"Tempting, ve-he-ry tempting."

"Is there something else you'd like to accuse me of?"

"Are you crying again?" She wiped at her eyes.

"What if I am?" Tony took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her face up towards his.

"I was a cop in Baltimore before I came here."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Her tear filled eyes averted his gaze.

"It means I can read a person pretty well. Look at me." She looked up through her wet lashes. "I don't think you're lying." He said quietly.

"You needed to abuse me before believing me?"

"If you had been lying to me, you would have started to deny wanting to sleep with McGee. That's a very calculated move, denial. Instead you slap me, an almost involuntary response." He smiled.

"I still don't think I like you."

"That's fine, I don't think I like you either." They exchanged smirks. "Come on," Tony threw his arm around her shoulders. "We'll find you a sweat shirt and get a pizza."

"What would you need help with in Abby's lab, Ziva?"

"We need to talk."

"Is there something wrong?" McGee turned instantly concerned. "Are you in trouble, what's the matter?" Ziva shook her head and looked over at Abby, who was engrossed in the evidence.

"I want to know if there is something happening between you and that girl."

"Girl? Shiloh?" He laughed nervously. "Absolutely not, why, why would you think that?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing down here?" Ziva spun around. "Why do you look so guilty?" McGee started to get up.

"Ziva thinks I'm acting inappropriately with a possible suspect."

"Really? Who?"

"Shiloh Evans. The Lt. Colonel's daughter." Ziva replied.

"McGee, do you have a crush on her?" Abby's face lit up.

"I heard she's got some major pipes."

"Pipes?"

"Oh, um… Vocals, Ziva." She turned back to McGee. "Well? Do you like-like her? I could go ask her if she like-likes you back."

"Har har Abby."

"You're blushing!"

"I'm not having this conversation! She might be a suspect!"

"No, I don't think she can be." Both agents turned to Abby. "I went over all the prints you guys pulled from the house. I didn't even get partials from her. And," she turned and brought up a screen shot. "These are pictures from the house. Including the laundry room, for some strange reason, but look!" She pointed at a picture.

"It is a laundry room, Abby."

"Yes, but there's a bottle of Woolite sitting on the washer."

"So?"

"So, I found traces of sweat and laundry detergent on the paper Shiloh was keeping in her shoe. The sweat matches her DNA, and the laundry detergent isn't a match, it's Tide!"

"What?"

"It might be a long shot, but the detergent on the fibers doesn't match. I think that that, and the fact that there are absolutely ZERO finger prints, or trace hairs found in the house makes it pretty clear that Shiloh has never been to the house!" A fax machine started to life. Abby grabbed the incoming sheet of paper. "A-ha! The Evans, mister and missus that is, didn't move into that house until six months ago. They were living in a four bedroom before, and chose to move into a smaller house to let an incoming family with children have their old house!" She whipped around, smiling radiantly. "Don't you see McGee? Shiloh has never been to the house, she couldn't have had anything to do with the death of her father!"

"Are you certain Abby?"

"Of course Ziva. So that means that you are totally allowed to like-like who ever you want McGee."

"Whatdya got for me Duck?"

"Ah, Jethro. There's something very peculiar about the cuts on our Lt. Colonel's wrists. I thought you might be interested in this." Ducky set two photos down on a table.

"What's this?"

"Well if you look at these photos you can clearly see that it is also a case of slit wrists. At first glance the death of the Lt. Colonel Evans looked to be self inflicted, however something didn't seem quite right. I asked Mr. Palmer to find me the file of that Captain's wife from last year and compared the pictures of her cuts to those on our current body. See anything strange?"

"It looks like they don't match."

"Exactly, when you look at the angle of the cuts they are completely different." Gibbs' phone started to ring.

"Yeah." He listened and scratched the back of his head. "In English, Abby. Got it." He snapped his phone shut.

"Abby found traces of Chloroform in the water from the scene."

"Which would explain the strange angle of the cuts."

"Yeah. Someone drugged him and cut him to make it look like a suicide."

"May I have ten thousand marbles, please?"

"Animal House." Shiloh took another healthy bite of pizza. "Give me a challenge." DiNozzo smirked.

"Ok girlies. It's really hot out here and I'm really sick of looking at you."

"Dazed and Confused. The only film Matthew McConaughey was ever any good in. Fact."

"Oh you're good."

"So I've been told." She pulled the last slice out of the box.

"You eat like a frat guy."

"So I've also been told. What's my score?"

"Ten out of ten. I hate to admit that I could possibly be impressed." She tossed the cold crust back into the box.

"My turn." She wiped her hands off on her jeans. "Everything's under control. Situation normal."

"Uh…"

"Hey that's Han from Star Wars: A New Hope!"

"A nerd flick? No wonder Probie Wan Kenobie knows it." Shiloh reached out and patted Tony's cheek.

"You just don't get the genius of George Lucas."

"You like Star Wars?"

"I sure as hell ain't a trekkie."

"God I think I'm going to be sick." Tony mimed throwing up. "You can't be serious. Chicks just don't watch that junk."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing, agent DiNozzo." Ziva looked at her strangely.

"I can not figure you out Ms. Evans."

"Shiloh. And I would hate to start a rep for being predictable."

"I like her." Abby strode up and took Shiloh's hands. "Hi, I'm Abby. I like your Chucks." Shiloh glanced down at her shoes.

"Thanks. I like your… Friggin' sweet boots."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Abby did a once over her clothes. "Is that the only thing they could find for you?" The NCIS hoodie fell to the girl's knees.

"Yeah, well I can always use another sleeping bag." She looked over at McGee. "Hi Tim."

"Uh, hi." Abby beamed.

"I have good news."

"Really? I could use some after the day I just had." Abby startled Shiloh by taking her into a huge hug.

"I know, I'm so sorry. But maybe this will make you feel better. I've been able to prove that you've never been in that house." Shiloh shot a glance at Ziva.

"See? I was telling the truth."

"I can admit when I have been wrong. I apologize." The girl nodded.

"I'm sorry I tried to punch you."

"Do not worry about it. You would not have landed a hit."

"Well, I'm still sorry." She turned back to Abby. "What's the bad news?" The Goth paused and began to stutter.

"The bad news is your father was murdered." Gibbs' voice had everyone jumping and turning. "And we don't know who, or why."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning dawned early for the team. Shiloh was still dozing, sitting cross legged behind McGee's desk.

"She is going to need to get her things." Ziva said, startling McGee out of a light snooze. "She can not spend the duration of this investigation in that one set of clothes."

"I'll take her to get them when she wakes up."

"I'm awake." Both agents jumped. "I don't suppose anyone has coffee and a McMuffin hidden anywhere."

"Um, we can go get something to eat and get your things." She stretched lazily, and pulled her sneakers on.

"Eat first." McGee watched her slender fingers as they tied up her shoe laces. "Hello? Can we get moving?"

"Oh, yeah." McGee snapped out of his reverie. "Hey boss, I'm taking Shiloh so she can get a bag packed." Gibbs just waved impatiently.

"Don't you listen to the radio?" Shiloh demanded. She started to fiddle with the knobs in the car.

"Well, this early in the morning I find it a little intrusive." She ignored him and turned the radio to a classic rock station.

"I promise I won't play it too loud." She hummed along quietly and drummed her fingers on her legs. "My Dad liked to listen to Aerosmith when we'd take drives. If the traffic was light, he'd crank up 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' and belt it out, horribly out of tune." She laughed at the memory. "When I was 16 I sang in this little punk band with some guys I went to school with. I learned 'Janie's Got a Gun' with my friend playing acoustic guitar for our first gig, just for Dad." Her words trailed off, and she got quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"I just can't believe he's gone. God, he hated those guys in the band." She looked over at McGee and smiled. "I think because he knew the drummer wanted in my pants." Her grin turned wicked. "A month after I turned 17 he did. I thought he was, like, totally hot." She laughed. "I found out that night that his nose ring was a clip on." She shook her head. "God I was stupid. Oh, hey! Coffee sense is tingling!" McGee pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.

"I bet you're a Frapp girl."

"Wrong, Mr. Special Agent. I'm a **Caramel Macchiato girl. Usually with a blueberry muffin." **

**"How do you ingest that much sugar this early in the morning?" **

**"According to your friend Tony, I'm secretly a frat boy." **

**"That's just because you put away four slices." **

**"I have a hollow leg." McGee laughed. "Hey, you mind if I run into that Rite-Aid for a moment?" He hesitated.**

**"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not supposed to leave you alone." **

**"Come on, I'm not going to get gunned down in a drug store at eight A.M." **

**"If Gibbs finds out I let you go off with out me he'd kill me." She smiled and slipped her arm into his. **

**"Well we can't let that happen. Buy me a cup of coffee, Tim." **

**A back pack, a duffle bag, and a small suit case held all of Shiloh's belongings. All three bags were brought to the door of a small apartment by a skinny pale man in a ratty bathrobe. **

**"That's all you have?" She shrugged and hefted her backpack.**

**"I don't need much." **

**"Who was that?" **

**"Roy."**

**"Who's Roy?"**

**"The guy that lives in that apartment."**

**"Why do I feel like you're evading?"**

**"Look, it isn't conventional, but it's the life I've found that works for right now. The only reason I stay with Roy is he sleeps all day and works nights, like I do. Well, I don't sleep all day. He's also harmless. He never tries to hit on me, and he got me pretty regular gigs at the bar he works at. I also stay with a waitress from the Blue Moon." She stopped and gasped. "Shit! I have to be there tonight! I could lose my monthly spot there if I don't show; the manager is a total Nazi." **

**"I don't know if Gibbs will like that."**

**"I have to be there tonight, Tim."**

**"What if someone is trying to kill you, like your father?" **

**"Didn't I spell that out for you? It's because of my Dad that I have to do it. He didn't raise me to avoid conflict, if I have to, I'll take on Gibbs myself." McGee felt his stomach roll.**

**"I don't think you should do that." **

**"You underestimate me." **

"No." Gibbs didn't even let her ask the entire question.

"Will you at least hear me out?" Tony laughed and elbowed McGee.

"Twenty says she's toast."

"I'm not going to bet you."

"Because you know you'll lose McChicken." He sighed.

"Fine. Twenty."

"Your adolescent wardrobe must affect your hearing." Shiloh rolled her eyes. She had changed into track pants and a vintage concert tee.

"Shut up and listen to me." McGee sucked in his breath. "If someone is watching me, like you seem to believe, wouldn't they get suspicious if I just don't show up at one of my most important, and highest paying gigs?"

"You're father just died, you're grieving."

"Anyone following me would know that's bull shit. Anyone that knows anything about me and my life will know that." She leaned over his desk and moved his coffee out of reach.

"That's pretty brave, moving a Marine's coffee."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm terrified. I grew up with a Marine. Now listen, if I perform, you all sit in the audience. I can sweet talk the manager, and you have a badge, a table is a sure thing. That way, you can observe any suspicious persons, and I don't lose my 500$." She met Gibbs eyes without backing down. "You know I'm right."

"She is so dead." Tony was practically giggling.

"That sounds reasonable." Tony's smile disappeared.

"No freaking way." McGee laughed and held out his hand.

"Twenty bucks, Tony."

"But you are wearing a wire, and Ziva is staying back stage." Shiloh looked over at the Israeli.

"Sounds fair to me. She can help me change between numbers."

"Numbers? What are you, some sort of show girl?" Tony sneered, handing over his money to McGee.

"Blue Moon is a lounge, it has a real stage, dressing rooms, the whole bit. It's one of the classiest places in town. And thanks to my Dad, I get to perform once a month there."

"How long is a typical performance?"

"On a slow night, forty five minutes, on a good night, an hour fifteen."

"It could give us a lead; I think it is a good idea."

"Thank you Ziva."

Blue Moon was a high end club. The house band was small, but the brass gleamed and the bass and drums were polished to a brilliant shine. On stage was a beautiful ebony grand piano. The musicians all wore tuxedos, their hair was slicked back.

"I feel like I should see the Rat Pack hanging out in VIP or something." Tony muttered.

"This is a real nice place." McGee took in the whole room. Expensive liquor and a rainbow of wines were on display behind the bar. The wood was all dark, and the smell of pricey cigars hung in the air. "It's packed."

"Shiloh." Gibbs turned his attention to her.

"Hi guys, I'm wired for sound, Ziva has pissed of a ton of people back stage, and your table is right over there." She pointed to a small round table at the left edge of the stage. They could watch her during the performances, but had full view of the club.

"What are you wearing under that robe?" Tony asked, grinning. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" She winked at McGee. "I'm on in ten, I have to get into the first outfit. Enjoy." She scurried off. Tony let out a low whistle.

"She cleans up nice. Red lips, very sexy." McGee didn't trust himself to speak, and swallowed hard.

"Let's go sit down." Gibbs delivered a smack to the back of Tony's head.

The club manager ran up on the stage to announce Shiloh, the patrons clapped and cheered, clearly eager for the show. The stage lights went down and the band started to play a jazzy number. When the lights came up, Shiloh was center stage. She started singing June Christy's "Give Me the Simple Life".

"Wow." Tony openly gaped. "I've never seen a chick dressed like a dude look so hot." The pinstripe trousers and vest gave her an androgynous sex appeal. Her arms were bare, and the vest low cut, showing the long white line of her throat. Her hair was swept up in pin curls, her eyes smoky, and her lips painted red and sin.

"Hey boss, don't you like reds?" Gibbs glanced over, not amused. "None of my business. Forget I asked boss." McGee couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was mesmerized by her movements.

_I never was cut out/ to step and strut out/ give me the simple, simple life!_

"How do things look back stage?" Gibbs said quietly into his mike.

"Nothing strange back here. It sounds like a good show." The next number was a slow Sinatra classic. After a performances of "Moon River", "Over the Rainbow", and "Down with Love" the lights went down again.

"See anything DiNozzo, McGee?" Gibbs scanned the room. Everyone was either in conversation, at the bar, or watching the stage.

"Just looks like a bunch of people enjoying a night out." When the lights went back up, McGee felt his heart begin to race. She was sitting on the piano in a dress. It was a red as her lips. The straps were thin, and the back non-existent. The skirt was full and long, and her feet looked right at home in three inch red stilettos. DiNozzo choked on his drink. The pianist began to play a sweet ballad. She turned her gaze directly on McGee, and he felt his blood run hot. Her grey eyes looked silver under the lights, and they held wicked promises.

_Stars shining bright above you/Night breezes seem to whisper I love you/Birds singing in the sycamore trees/dream a little dream of me…_

The agent was oblivious to the other men at the table. He imagined his hands stroking down her willowy frame, his mouth devouring hers. He could practically feel her skin under his hands. He cursed the circumstances that had brought them together, and wished viciously to forget about the investigation.

_Stars fading, but linger on dear/Still craving your kiss/I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear/Just saying this… Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you/Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you/But in your dreams whatever they be/Dream a little dream of me…_

As her lips pursed at the end of a note, McGee's mouth watered. He yearned to let the song's lyrics override his sense of responsibility.

"Who thought she had that body?" DiNozzo wondered aloud. McGee's hands clenched with a spurt of rage.

"You shouldn't be looking at her." He growled. Tony looked at him with surprise. Gibbs cleared his throat.

"We should go get her." She was taking her final bow, and accepting a bouquet of white roses from the pianist.

Ziva stood outside the dressing room, the door was open a crack. The back of the club was quiet.

"She is changing, it should not take long."

"Who has the room to house her?" Gibbs asked the three of them.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay with McGee." Shiloh opened the door. She had changed into pajama pants and wife beater. Her hair was in a ponytail, but she still had the stage make up on. The contrast was startling. She had the slim build, but the makeup transformed her into a woman. "He was telling me about his movie collection, and it piqued my interest."

"Shy, I have a much better collection at my place." Tony said, putting his arm around her.

"I'm sure it's extensive, but I'm not sleeping under your roof, Tony." She turned to McGee. "So? Are you willing to play roomies?" McGee felt his ears burn.

"Um, uh…" Gibbs nodded to him. "Of course, you're welcome to stay." She smiled and slipped into a denim jacket.

"Perfect, lets go, I'm ready for some food and some flicks."

McGee mentally kicked the voice in the back of his head warning him that it was a bad idea. He wanted her.


	5. Chapter 5

McGee swore he felt electricity in the air as he walked up the stairs to his apartment with Shiloh. He couldn't get Tony's knowing smirk from the club out of his head.

"You mind if I use your bathroom? I wanna wash my face." She touched his shoulder. "Tim? Did you hear me?" He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, it's just down the hall." She smiled.

"Thanks." When he heard the door close he let out his breath.

"I've lost my mind." He muttered. "I have seriously lost it."

"Hey, you feel like Chinese? Or I know this sushi place that delivers." Shiloh walked back into the living room, patting her face dry on one of McGee's towels.

"Um, whatever."

"Oh my gosh! You have a dog?" Jethro came in to investigate the visitor. She was immediately on the floor rubbing his fur with enthusiasm. "My Mom is allergic to dogs, so we could never have one. I got my revenge by being allergic to cats so we couldn't have any of them either."

"Really? That's funny, I'm allergic to cats." She giggled as Jethro licked her cheeks.

"It's not a big deal, I don't even really like cats. But I love dogs. I always wanted one." The dog went belly up in ecstasy.

"He, uh, really likes you."

"What's his name?"

"Jethro."

"That's a pretty sophisticated name for such a big sweetie."

"Abby named him that. She wanted to keep him but her landlord doesn't allow pets."

"Aw, that sucks." When she looked up at him with pure joy, McGee felt his heart stumble. "You're still wearing your tie." She stood up and took it in her fingers. "I bet this is the real deal, no clip on for you." Hand over hand she reached the knot and loosened it. McGee swallowed and willed his pulse to slow down. "Silk too. Fancy."

"It was on sale." He couldn't believe that a woman just pulling off his tie could be so erotic.

"Thrifty." Her mouth was a breath away from his. "You should change." He blinked.

"Huh?"

"Into something other than a suit. You don't want to relax with take out and a movie in your work clothes."

"Right." He felt ridiculous. "Right."

"Spicy tuna roll or lo mein?"

"Um, either one is fine, order what you want." He made his legs move so he could walk to his bedroom.

The contact was killing McGee, he was sure of it. She wasn't being coy, or a tease, but he was very aware of their touching knees.

"I can't remember the last time I watched all of the original Star Wars in a row." She stretched, and McGee failed to keep his eyes off of her. "Empire is definitely the best." She yawned. "You have a favorite?"

"Uh, I don't know if do." She looked at him strangely.

"Are you alright, Tim?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He knew his voice sounded strained. She was silent for a moment, and then clicked the television off.

"I might be about to do something stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Really, really stupid." She murmured and moved closer to him. "I don't want to mess things up for you at your job." McGee's eyes closed as she traced her fingers over his lips.

"I don't want to think about it right now."

"Good, me neither." She pressed her lips to his. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure." He pulled her back, kissing her again desperately. Her hands fisted his tee shirt, and she nipped at his bottom lip. He swore he saw stars when her tongue ran across to soothe the sting from her teeth. He heard a low laugh and gasped when she shoved him back and pounced. She peppered his neck and face with kisses while his hands roamed over her slender frame.

"Should we move this party?"

"Yeah." He gathered her into his arms and lifted her from the couch and she laughed.

"How manly."

"You don't weigh anything." He replied as he set her down on his bed. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Come here." He sat next to her and kissed her again, gently. He shivered when she pulled his shirt off. He tugged at hers while she ran her finger tips over his bare shoulders.

"God, you are so beautiful." Her skin was petal soft under his touch, just as he had imagined. He reached back and pulled her hair free, it was fire against ivory. She sighed when his hands covered her chest and she began to wiggle out of her pants.

"I want to feel you against me." He felt his own pants being pushed down his legs. She pressed her hips against his, creating a delicious friction that had McGee squirming. He groaned when she nibbled on his ear. Her breath and delirious murmurs against his neck stretched his control to its limits.

"You keep that up this isn't going to last very long." She laughed and wrapped her hand around him, and for a moment he forgot to breath.

"I want it fast." She was hot and ready. When iron slid into velvet they let out twin moans. Everything went golden behind his eyes. She brought his hands up to her breasts and moved her hips in a furious rhythm. Her hands clawed at his and her breathing turned ragged. He felt the pressure inside build, his own breath coming out in gasps. She moaned his name and he felt her climax around him. He followed a few moments later with a blinding release. She collapsed on top of him, sweaty and panting.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful too." He smiled and she kissed the tip of his nose.

He drifted off to sleep with his arms around her. She fit so nicely against him. He felt a brief flash of panic when he thought of the next morning and shoved those thoughts away. When she groaned in her sleep and turned to him he felt powerful.

McGee woke up startled. The sun was gleaming through the windows, and his clock told him he was an hour late for work.

"Shit!" He scrambled out of bed. The mass of red hair poking out from under the blanket told him Shiloh was still blessedly unaware of the situation. He rushed to take a shower and nudged her awake.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"Come on, if you want a shower you have to get up now!" She blinked awake; her eyes were cloudy with sleep. "Shiloh you gotta get up!" She nodded and slid out of the blankets, she was wearing McGee's MIT tee shirt.

"Coffee."

"On the way to NCIS, I promise, I'll even get you a muffin just go take a shower and be quick!" When he heard the stream of water he started to forage for clothes. His cell started to ring. "Shit shit shit!" He clicked to answer. "On the way!" He said before someone could ask where he was. "Shiloh! We have to go!"

"Chill out, I'm good." She was braiding her wet hair into a thick rope.

"You're wearing my shirt?"

"Yeah it's comfy. Plus I can't seem to find a clean one in my bag, you know some place I could do some laundry?" His shirt was large on her. A pair of cut offs stopped at her knees, and her feet were in a pair of worn Birkenstocks.

"Um, yeah you can do some clothes tonight, depending on when we get back." She looked around his small apartment.

"Where on earth did you stash a washer and dryer?"

"There's a laundry room on the bottom floor of this building." He caught sight of the clock. "Jesus! We need to leave now!"

He kept his promise and got her a coffee and a muffin, even though by the time they got to the office he was later than he had ever been.

"Where the hell have you been McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Sorry boss, it was…"

"My fault." Shiloh sailed in behind him, the picture of poise. "Couldn't get me to wake up." She handed him a large cup of coffee. Her smile was charming and innocent.

"Didn't know you went to MIT, Shiloh." DiNozzo commented with a smirk.

"I didn't." She replied easily. McGee was mortified, he felt his ears burn.

"Do you know where your mother is?" Gibbs got the conversation back on track.

"I thought you said she was staying with a neighbor."

"She was, but she went out for an appointment and didn't return to the house."

"You lost my Mother? Aren't you supposed to be watching her in case someone tries to come back and finish her off?"

"We did not lose her; we simply do not know where she is." Ziva replied.

"Should I trace her cell?"

"Uh, yeah McGee. You should trace her cell."

"I'm still trying to get past the fact that you LOST my MOTHER. Wasn't she being watched?"

"She refused to let anyone accompany her to the doctor."

"We're stubborn in my family."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Tony replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She's down town, looks like she's at a café." Gibbs picked up his weapon and badge.

"Let's go." He paused when Shiloh started to follow. "You stay here."

"I want to see my Mom."

"You stay here." He made a call on his phone. "Abby, we're dropping off a guest." He took her arm and led her to the elevator.

Abby let Shiloh play with her voo-doo dolls to let out her rage. While she was poking pins into an imaginary Gibbs, Abby dug through her back pack.

"There's really nothing interesting in there, Abs."

"Hey, your year book."

"Oh, that's from my senior year." Shiloh set the doll aside and looked over Abby's shoulder.

"Is that you? You look like one of the Runaways." On one of the candid pages was a picture of a younger Shiloh sitting on a wall with a group of three boys.

"Yeah that's me and the band I sang with. I still have the leather jacket. I don't know what made me think having black bangs was cute." The teenage Shiloh had a sneer to rival Billy Idol. She gestured to one of the boys. "That's Matt, my first love." Abby squinted at the boy in the picture.

"The kid with the fake nose ring?"

"How do you know it's fake?"

"Oh sorry, did I ruin the mystique?"

"No, I found that out when I lost my virginity to him."

"What a Lolita." Shiloh laughed.

"He's three months older than me, that doesn't make me a Lolita."

"He looks familiar."

"Hmm?"

"I think I've seen him somewhere."

"He still lives on base with his Dad. His younger sister um…"

"What?"

"She died, about a year ago. NCIS probably handled the investigation." Abby thought back.

"Alcohol and pills."

"Yeah, she OD'ed. They found her in her bed, and she just wouldn't wake up." Abby pulled in for a hug.

"You were friends."

"Yeah we were. I taught her how to do a cartwheel when she was 12, I was 14. She thought it was icky that I slept with her brother."

"What was she like?"

"She was so sweet and girly. My only girl friend I guess. I mean I have girls that are friends, but we're not close like I was with her. She was my total opposite. She got straight A's because she was good at school; I got them because my Dad would have flogged me otherwise. She wore lip smacker, I wore black eyeliner."

"Opposites attract."

"They do." Her expression turned dreamy.

"You're thinking about Tim."

"I am not."

"You so are. I'm a forensic scientist, I notice everything."

"I think I embarrass him."

"Why?" She pulled at the shirt.

"You should have seen his face when Tony asked about this." Abby hugged her again.

"That's just McGee, he gets flustered about situations like this. I really don't think he's ashamed that you and he did it."

"He's the only other person I've been with, since Matt."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Picky?" Shiloh grinned and nudged Abby with her elbow.

"I'm not picky. After Matt, I decided I wouldn't get close to a guy like that unless he was the kind of person my Dad would approve of. He so did not approve of Matt, and it made it feel dirty."

"You think McGee is good in bed?"

"Abby!"

"Just want someone's opinion other than my own."

"You and he…?"

"Briefly. Don't worry, I like you."

"He rocks."

"I thought so."


	6. Chapter 6

They found Mrs. Evans sitting outside drinking a latte. She looked relaxed and comfortable.

"Mrs. Evans?" She looked up and McGee thought he saw her grimace for a split second.

"Agent Gibbs, what a nice surprise." He didn't fake any niceties.

"It shouldn't be a surprise, we told you to lay low." His eyes scanned over her, she was wearing a bright yellow sundress and she had changed her hair color to blonde.

"What's with the hair?" Tony asked. She smiled and patted her head.

"It cheered me up."

"Really. It kind of looks like you're dressed up to meet someone." Her expression turned black.

"Agent… DiNozzo was it? Who would I be meeting so soon after the death of my husband? I am simply enjoying a day out without my neighbor hovering over me."

"You are staying with her for your protection."

"No one has tried to contact me, no one has seen anything suspicious! I'm staying there at this point because you won't let me leave."

"Because we are not sure someone is not trying to kill you." Mrs. Evans let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. I'll go back, and you can stop worrying."

"Ziva, please escort Mrs. Evans back to her neighbor's house."

Gibbs, McGee, and DiNozzo walked back to the car.

"This seems a little hinky."

"Ya think McGee?"

"Guess we have to look into the possibility the wife had something to do with this." McGee felt a heavy weight in his stomach.

"Um, maybe I should talk to Shiloh." Tony looked at McGee in the rear view mirror.

"And tell her what?" McGee was silent. "Exactly, if you tell her that her mother is being investigated for her father's murder she might warn her."

"He's right McGee."

"I know, I was just thinking she might know something." And I feel like a scum bag lying to her, he thought.

"She might, but you have to get information out of her with out alerting her."

"I know."

"Its not just for the investigation, it's for her own safety."

"I know!" McGee felt the urge to hit the back of Tony's seat. "I may not be the senior agent but I know how this works. I won't tell her anything."

"No need to get touchy." McGee swallowed a spiteful retort.

"Are you willing to let her stay with you until this case is closed?"

"Yes Boss."

"I'm sure he's fine with it." Tony muttered.

"Something you want to say to me?"

"Not a thing Probie."

"That's enough." Gibbs quashed the argument before it got off the ground. "McGee, I want a call history for Mrs. Evans' cell phone, after that you can take the girl home. If she's at NCIS she might overhear something we don't want her too."

"Fine."

"Does Abby always drink that much caffeine all the time?" Shiloh and McGee were sitting in the laundry room of his building.

"Yeah, she says it keeps sharp."

"She should try eating almonds." She stood up to put her wet clothes into the dryer. "Natural energy, plus I read somewhere that something in almonds is good for your skin."

"Hmm."

"Are you alright? You've been really quiet all afternoon, and distracted."

"Yeah, almonds."

"Tim."

"What?" He looked up at her. She had a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You. What's going on?" Her eyes held tears. "You've been…off today. Is it something I did?" He struggled to find something to say. "It is me, isn't it?" She whispered. "You are ashamed that you and I…" She couldn't finish her sentence. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not ashamed." He said gently. "I couldn't be ashamed." He brushed away one of her tears with his thumb. "Please don't cry Shy, I never want to be the one to make you cry."

"You just seemed so embarrassed this morning."

"I'm not terribly used to… Things like this."

"Having affairs?" He smiled and kissed her softly. "Ah, trying to get back on my good side."

"Was I on your bad side?"

"Not really." She kissed him back, and his head swam. "Now give me a quarter so I can dry my damn clothes."

"Awfully bossy aren't you?" She plucked a quarter out of the bag and started the dryer. "How come you haven't told me about your Mom? I've heard all about your Dad." She shrugged.

"I guess I just need to talk about him."

"Tell me about her." McGee prayed he wasn't being obvious.

"Well, we spent a lot of time together when I was younger. My Dad was gone pretty frequently. I think she was disappointed when it turned out I wasn't her mini me. We were so close, but we have almost nothing in common. I guess that's a big part of why we don't spend a lot of time around each other at this point. She likes to have ladies lunches, and shop, and gossip."

"You don't like to go shopping?"

"Of course I do, I just don't do it like it's an Olympic sport. My point is we're opposites on the girl spectrum. I'm low key, laid back, she tends to be high maintenance. The past year we've kind of drifted."

"That's too bad." McGee filed the information away. "So when was the last time you did anything with your Mom?"

"Are you trying to lay a guilt trip Tim?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Well, I she took me out to lunch for my birthday, two months ago. I suggested I come over and we just cook at the house, but my Dad wasn't home and she said she felt like going out." She brushed her hair back from her face, McGee took her hand. She was still wearing the ring he had seen in the club the night he met her.

"What's this?" She slipped it off and handed it to him.

"It was my grandmother's, Dad's mother. My grandfather gave it to her. Dad gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday." McGee turned it in his fingers.

"What's the inlay?"

"Mother of pearl. Her name was Jennifer Pearl Evans. It's cute, in a kind of cheesy way." She slid it back on. "It's cute because I picture them as little old people."

"Did you know them?"

"I met Grandpa once or twice, he died when I was three so I don't remember him. Grandma died before I was born. Why are you so interested in my family?"

"Can't a guy try and get to know a girl?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You ever do it in a laundry room?"

"Wh-what?" She grinned and started to unbutton his pants.

The two of them collapsed on McGee's bed a few hours later. The laundry was in a heap on the floor.

"We'll both be dead if we keep this up." She laughed and kissed his shoulder.

"I can't help it, I'm addicted to your stellar moves."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, you really have great moves. Fantastic even. But I agree, I need food and drink if I'm going to have at you again."

"Have mercy on me Shiloh."

"Aw, how about I cook you dinner to make up for having sex with you all afternoon?"

"Hey that's not what I meant." She kissed him and rolled out of bed.

"I know. But I really will cook if you want."

"My kitchen isn't exactly stocked with many ingredients."

"Do you have bread and cheese?"

"Yeah."

"Frying pan?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then get ready for the best damn grilled cheese you've ever had."

They ate the sandwiches in bed and split a bottle of wine. They loved like newly weds and drifted off in each other's arms. McGee rose the next morning early enough to call Gibbs before he left his home.

"Hey Boss, sorry it's so early. I just wanted to check in. You know, find out what you want me to do today?"

"You need to come in. We might have found something, bring the girl, she can sit with Abby today."

"You found a lead? The mother?"

"Just get here." McGee heard the abrupt click of Gibbs hanging up. He sighed and went to wake Shiloh.

DiNozzo and Ziva watched McGee walk in and go to his desk. He could feel their stares on his back.

"Good morning McGee." Ziva broke the silence. "Where is Shiloh today?"

"Down with in the lab. Abby was thrilled to have her buddy back." He sat down and started tapping away at his keyboard. "She doesn't need to hear anything about our investigation about her mother." Gibbs strode in and slapped a folder down on McGee's desk.

"You recognize this man?" McGee flipped it open and stared.

"Yeah, I just don't know why."

"His sister was found a year ago, dead from an overdose. Her mother has placed several calls a day to his cell going back as far as we can trace."

"You think they're involved?"

"It links him to two deaths. We brought up his sister's case to look it over for anything suspicious. He's now on our list of suspects."


	7. Chapter 7

McGee went back to the Evans' house with Tony and Ziva. He felt they heavy weight of guilt in his stomach.

"What should we be looking for?"

"Evidence that Matt Johnson has been in this house." Tony replied. He was looking in Mrs. Evans' closet and dresser. Ziva was in the living room. "Look under the bed McGee, and the night stands." A single earring lay on one of the night stands, the other one had a picture of Shiloh, about five years old sitting on the shoulders of the Lt. Colonel. Father and daughter shared similar coloring, her hair was more fire than the subtle mahogany of his. McGee grinned when he looked closer, the girl in the picture was missing her front teeth.

"Hey, Probie." Tony threw a pair of gloves at him. "Quit staring and start looking." He opened up the drawer on the Mother's side.

"I don't know why you're making me do this, you'd get a bigger kick out what I just found."

"Ooh something naughty?"

"Condoms, hand cuffs, and… A rubber duck?" McGee turned it over in his hands. He nearly dropped it when it started to vibrate.

"Water proof sex toy."

"You would know."

"Bag it; maybe she didn't clean it after she used it last."

"That is disgusting."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll get doubly lucky and she didn't use it by herself."

"You think she's having sex with Matt Johnson?"

"Why else does a twenty four year old put up with forty seven year old calling him all day? And what would make him call her as well?"

"That's so gross. Abby told me that Shiloh dated him in high school. That takes cradle robbing to a whole other disturbing level."

"Anything else in the drawer?"

"Not really, just a paper back and a bag of cough drops." He picked up the book. "What a minute." He tugged at what he thought was a book mark. "It's a picture of Matt Johnson." Tony looked at it over his shoulder.

"That's definitely another check in the inappropriate box." The photograph wasn't vulgar, but the young man in the picture was shirtless and obviously posed for the photographer.

"What kind of wife and mother cheats on her husband with her daughter's ex-boyfriend?" Ziva walked into the room.

"There is something off in this house." She looked around the room and spotted the picture beside the bed. "That is the only picture of the girl in this house. There are pictures of the husband in uniform, of the two of them as a couple, but nothing of the girl."

"That's not all; I just found a picture of Matt Johnson in Mrs. Evans' drawer."

"We should bring it in. Do you think Shiloh knows about this?" McGee shook his head.

"She has no idea. I think she would have told me about it if she knew this was going on."

"Why? Because she hopped into the sheets with you?" Tony asked with a snort of laughter.

"Don't go there Tony."

"Please, like I need a Probie's sloppy seconds." Tony felt the wind rush out of his lungs as McGee slammed into him and pinned him against the wall.

"This isn't a joke to me, and you've stepped over the line one to many times. You keep me and Shiloh out of your little stand up routine because I'm done hearing your snide remarks about it." He stalked off, stripping off the gloves and stuffing them into his pockets.

"Well, that was entertaining." Ziva slipped the picture into an evidence bag and started to pack up the room. Tony rubbed his chest.

"I think he left a bruise."

"I think you deserve it."

"Shut up Zee-vah."

The two men didn't speak in the car. Ziva kept a one sided conversation going with an occasional grunt from McGee or Tony. She immediately ditched them in the bull pen and went down to Abby's lab.

"Any one down here?" The music was deafening, and both women seemed to be gone.

"Over here, Ziva." Abby poked her head out of her small office. "We found some videos of Shiloh on youtube."

"Correction, you found some videos of me, and are forcing me to watch myself. I hate watching myself; it makes me want to barf." Ziva looked over Abby's shoulder. It was a video taken in the Blue Moon. Shiloh was wearing a short sailor dress, slinking around the stage singing "Fever".

"You shouldn't feel like barfing Shy, you look hot." Abby started humming along.

"Whenever I see a playback I see about five thousand things I could have done to make it better."

"How did you get rid of the dress so fast?" Shiloh gave in and looked at the screen.

"Oh, this is from a bachelor party. That dress has snaps up the back." She took the mouse and backed the video up to show Ziva. "See how I grab the front and pull? The snaps release and, cha!" The dress was gone. "Now I'm wearing short shorts and a bra, in the same sailor motif."

"I need those shorts and bra, that is so cute."

"You are a stripper?" Shiloh started laughing.

"No! Ziva have you seen strippers that look like me? The only way I have cleavage like that is the magic of padding and under wires. I don't get naked."

"Except with McGee." Shiloh crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I came down here because Tony and McGee are acting like children. They got into a fight about you."

"They fought?" Abby clicked the video off and stood. "What, is Tony jealous or something?"

"No. I think that McGee is letting your relationship get in the way of his job. I think that you should stay with me from now on."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Shiloh gripped Ziva's arm. The Israeli looked down and she took her hand back. "What am I supposed to tell Tim?"

"Are you sure you're not overreacting Ziva? Maybe McGee is just having a bad day."

"He had Tony against a wall Abby."

"Really? I wish I could have seen that."

"It is not good for the team." Ziva snapped. "How can you expect us to solve this case with two agents at each other's throats? The variable is you, Shiloh. You are distracting McGee from his job, and when you get distracted in this line off work, you can end up dead."

"Don't let her scare you Shiloh, McGee is a great agent, he knows how to keep his personal life separate from work, it'll be okay."

"How do you know that Abby?"

"Because I know Tim, Ziva."

"No. I'll go with you." The two women looked at Shiloh. "I'll stay with you. I'll have to get my things from his apartment."

"Shiloh…"

"No Abby. Ziva is right. Tim doesn't need me making his life difficult." She wiped furiously at her eyes. "I uh, have to use the bathroom. I'll just go and then let McGee know that I'll be staying with Ziva until this is over." She practically ran from the lab.

"She called him McGee."

"So?"

"She calls him Tim. I don't think you know what you're doing."

"That is ridiculous. I am keeping this team intact."

"I think she's in love with him. You could be ruining this for both of them."

"Or I could be saving his life."

"Or, you could be stealing it from him." Abby walked past Ziva and started tapping at her keyboard. "I have to get back to work, if you need me to test anything leave it on the table." Ziva set the bag with the vibrator on Abby's table.

"Find out if there is any DNA on this please."

"Yep." Abby turned the music up as far as it would go, discouraging any further conversation.

Ziva beat Shiloh back to the office. She sat down at her desk, feeling uneasy. McGee and Tony were still deep into the silent treatment. Gibbs was flipping through folders drinking coffee, seemingly unaware of what was going on. She tried to ignore her surroundings, but kept an ear tuned into Shiloh's approach.

"Agent Gibbs?" Ziva looked up. Shiloh had totally skipped McGee's desk.

"Yeah?"

"I um, would like to stay with Officer David for the rest of the investigation."

"Okay. Mind telling me why?" She couldn't turn to look at McGee, but she was very aware of his surprised gaze.

"I just think it would be better, staying with another woman." She looked absolutely miserable.

"Okay." Gibbs turned his attention back to what he was reading.

"Okay." Ziva watched the girl's eyes fill. "I'm just gonna…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She rushed away. McGee stood up and jogged after her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

"What's going on? Why do you want to leave?"

"I just figure you want your space back." She shrugged and willed back the urge to break down and sob.

"If you were making me feel crowded I would tell you, now what's going on?"

"Maybe this little thing has just run its course. I mean, it's been fun and all, but I think its time for both of us to move on, before you get any crazy ideas."

"Crazy ideas? What are you talking about?"

"I think you're getting a little serious about this, and that's just not my style." McGee felt as if she had reached into his chest and squeezed. The panic rose in his throat.

"Shiloh if it's something I did, just tell me." She was losing the battle against her emotions.

"Just forget it McGee." She pulled away and left him standing alone. "Just forget me."


	8. Chapter 8

McGee spent his night alone staring at his type writer. He had tried to talk to her several times turning the rest of the day. He offered to let her ride along with him back to the apartment so she could get her bags. She declined and went with Ziva. She even sat in the car while Ziva collected her things. He couldn't sit on his bed because he could smell her.

"You've lost it." He muttered to himself. He tried to lose himself in an online raid, and kept hearing her laughter. When a timid knock on his door brought him back to reality his eyes felt like fallen face first into sand. He blinked, trying to bring moisture back to them and got up to answer the door. He was surprised to see Abby.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a pretty lame greeting McGee." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Sorry, hi."

"I was getting a mental bat signal from you. I didn't think you'd want to be alone."

"I'm fine."

"Timmy." He walked away from the door so she could come in. She set her bag down and sat in his desk chair. "I brought you ice cream."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her again.

"Keeping you company." She dug out a pint of Ben & Jerry's. "Feel like sharing?"

"You brought it."

"Sit down and eat some Phish Food with me." He sighed and got two spoons and pulled over another chair. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Okay, so I'll start." She swallowed a large mouthful of chocolate. "Shiloh seemed awful upset before she left today."

"I'm so sure."

"She spent an hour and a half crying in my office this afternoon."

"Hmm."

"You seem awful upset too." He flung his spoon across the room. It bounced off a bookcase and clattered to the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't throw things. You talk about things. Talk to me."

"She wouldn't tell me!" He exploded.

"That's a start."

"She didn't even say anything to me before she talked to Gibbs. She didn't even look at me."

"Tell me about this morning, the fight."

"Tony just crossed a line."

"When did the line form?" He didn't say anything. "You don't just have affairs. You want something more than sex, you want emotions." She hugged him and felt relief when his head came down on her shoulder. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do, you just aren't ready to admit it to yourself." She pulled him into his bedroom and made him sit. "You don't want to be hurt."

"Something like that."

"She doesn't want to hurt you, or watch you get hurt." He looked up at Abby.

"Do you know something you're not telling me?"

"I just want to make sure you don't brood and give up." She tugged his socks off and pushed him gently. "Go to sleep and think about it. Talk to her tomorrow."

Shiloh spent the night at Ziva's in silence. She wouldn't speak a word when Ziva tried to talk to her. She answered only in shrugs, nods, and shakes of her head.

"I could order some food if you want." Shrug. "You must be hungry." Shrug. "Are you going to say anything to me?" Shrug. Shiloh went to the small extra bedroom and shut the door. "Good night." Ziva yelled at the door. "I'll wake you up an hour before we have to go!" The door was silent. Her phone rang.

"Ziva."

"Yes Abby?"

"How is Shiloh doing?"

"I would not know she will not talk to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I did not do this to make people unhappy."

"I know Ziva. I know you did it to try and protect everyone."

"Then why did you give me the cold elbow?"

"Cold shoulder. Because at the time I was mad and when I'm mad I skip over details. You're a good person, but sometimes you do the wrong thing."

"I am not going to apologize for doing what I think is the right thing. McGee can not be at Tony's throat. And Tony will continue to make wise remarks about the situation."

"Smart remarks."

"Whatever."

"Maybe the problem isn't McGee and Shiloh, maybe it's Tony. I know Tony doesn't say things to be deliberately mean, but it can really get under McGee's skin. He won't say anything because he doesn't want to look like it matters to him."

"He needs to learn to stand up for himself!"

"What was tackling Tony this morning then?" It was Ziva's turn to be speechless. "It doesn't all have to come back to fighting Ziva. People need affection, they need happiness, and they need companionship." She still didn't have a reply. "I didn't say anything to McGee, but I think you made a mess, and you need to figure out how to clean it up. But you have to be delicate. At least, you need to try. See you tomorrow." Abby hung up, and Ziva felt an uncomfortable tug of guilt. She shoved it aside with her stubbornness and choked down a quick sandwich before going to bed.

The following morning was grey and rainy. Only Tony seemed happy, he arrived at his desk whistling. McGee was hunched over his keyboard with his eyes glued to his screen. Ziva was scowling, flipping a quarter over in her fingers. Gibbs was no where to be seen.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, sitting down to check his email. "You all look miserable." McGee grunted a response.

"I am fine." Ziva replied acidly.

"Where's our little rock star?"

"Sitting in the handicap stall of the ladies room." Ziva squeezed the coin until George Washington was imprinted into her palm. "I think she is doing cross word puzzles."

"I knew she was an odd one."

"The only words she has spoken to me since yesterday morning were 'bite me'."

"I'd pay good money to see that." McGee stood up to leave. "Going somewhere Probie?" The younger agent ignored him.

"I think he is still mad at you."

"I'm the one that should be pissed. I have fingerprint powder all over one of my favorite shirts. If he's mad at anyone it's you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really. You took his booty call away from him."

"For his own good." Tony snorted.

"Do I smell a little envy?"

"Over McGee? Not likely. I was referring more to him being distracted."

"What are you talking about?"

"Has McGee ever struck out at you like that?"

"McPacifist? Never."

"I rest my case."

"That's so stupid. He's getting laid Ziva, he was just asserting his newly found manly status."

"Have you ever seen what romantic disruptions can do to a team?"

"For heaven's sake, it's not an internal affair. We had a disagreement and Probie finally stood up for himself."

"Whatever. I do not think it is best for McGee to be seeing that girl."

"If you can deal with the McMope, then be my guest. Keep up the cock blocking."

"What?"

"Nothing, just another kooky American phrase."

"I did not do this to make anyone unhappy."

"So it's just an unpleasant side effect then."

"Are you trying to make a point?"

"Stop interfering Ziva. It has nothing to do with you. Leave it alone, and let Shiloh go back to McGee's."

"Are you kidding? You are saying that you agree with this relationship?"

"It's not any of my business."

"She will not go back."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I told her that she could distract him, that he could get hurt because of it. Which could very well happen if his head is wrapped around this girl."

"Wow you can really be a super bitch." Tony got up and started to walk away. "I'm going out to get lunch, and I'm not bringing you anything. You need to fix this." Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. She started to scroll through an email, and shot a look over at Tony's desk. After a few minutes she let out a frustrated sound and shoved away from her desk.

On her way to the ladies' room she bumped into McGee. He was pacing the hallway looking distraught.

"Sorry, I did not expect to see you here."

"I was hoping she'd come out." He mumbled.

"Are you… Alright?" McGee scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I don't think so. I wish I knew what I did to upset her. I tried so hard not to scare her off. I didn't want things to end up like…" He trailed off and looked uncomfortable.

"Like what?"

"Like the thing with me and Abby. I always felt that things ended there because of me. I feel lucky that we're still friends, but for the longest time I kept thinking what would have happened if I just let things go."

"McGee… What if it wasn't something you did?" He stopped pacing and looked bewildered.

"What do you mean?"

"It was me. I am the one that told her she needed to walk away. She did not want to."

"Why the hell did you do that?

"I did not do it to hurt you."

"When are you going to learn to stay out of other peoples' business?"

"I thought I was doing the best for the team?"

"God, this job isn't the only thing that exists in my life! You could have screwed up something that means a lot to me, did you ever think about that? Do you ever think about anything other than the job?" He pushed past her and into the bathroom. "Shiloh? Where are you? We need to talk." Ziva followed him in. All the stalls were empty.

"Maybe she went down to talk to Abby."

"We would have seen her get on the elevator."

"We should still check, she would not leave."

McGee rushed down to Abby's lab and startled the Goth. She nearly dropped the evidence bag in her arm.

"Jeez McGee! Where's the fire?"

"Is Shiloh down here?" He started to look frantically around the room.

"She's not down here; I haven't seen her since I went to up to see if she wanted Bert for company."

"She's not in the bathroom anymore."

"You don't think she left do you? Gibbs would kill her." Ziva walked in with a pained expression.

"She is not in the building. The cameras caught her walking out about a half hour ago. At this point she could be anywhere."

"This is your fault." McGee snarled. Ziva stood frozen and Abby grabbed McGee's arm and started to drag him to the elevator.

"This isn't the time to throw blame around, we need to go find her." As Abby and McGee left the lab, Ziva flipped open her phone to call Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did she leave any clues at all?" Gibbs was livid. The three agents could only stare at their feet. "Someone talk, now. I want answers."

"We don't know." McGee mumbled.

"Not the answer I want. Did you look in the bathroom? Did you look on at your desks? Did you look down in the lab?" Did you look anywhere that she's been?"

"I will look in the bathroom." Ziva replied and walked away.

"I'll check the lab." Abby stopped fidgeting at McGee's desk.

"Don't touch anything or I'll break your fingers."

"Yes Abby…" She got up and stood in front of Gibbs.

"You don't think she's in real danger do you? Do you really think someone is going to try and hurt her?" She stopped talking and shot a look over at McGee. "She will be okay, right?"

"When we find her I'm going to put my boot in her ass."

"Don't be mad at her Gibbs, she's just confused." Abby rushed over to McGee and threw her arms around him. "We'll find her, she wouldn't go far."

"She didn't." Abby, Gibbs, and McGee turned to Ziva. She was holding a piece of paper. "I found this on the back of one of the toilets." Gibbs snatched it out of her hands and read.

"McGee." He handed it to him.

I'm sorry,

If you found this, it's because I left. I didn't run to put myself or any of you in danger, or to make you worry. I had to get away for a few hours to think, and I have to play a short set with a band tonight. Please don't try and find me before then, just meet me at The Caldron at 11. Please don't worry, I know how not to be found if you're right about someone being after me. –Shy

"This is your fault." McGee snapped at Ziva. "If you had kept out of this we would have been able to protect her like we did at the Blue Moon."

"I did what I had to do."

"Like hell Ziva. If something happens to her…" He didn't finish his threat, he stalked off.

"I didn't find anything in the lab." Tony announced. "And I didn't touch anything." He looked around at the annoyed faces. "What did I miss?"

"I didn't say you could come, Abby." Gibbs grumbled. He, Abby, McGee, and Tony were on their way to The Caldron.

"And I said please so nicely. Well I'm already in the car, and we're almost there." She smoothed down her hair. "And The Caldron is one of my haunts. The three of you are gonna stick out like a cheerleader at Ozfest."

"I don't care about sticking out, we need to get her back into our protection. If her mother or Matt Johnson had anything to do with her father's death they could still be planning to get rid of her too." Abby took McGee's hand and squeezed, Gibbs' words hung in the air like a bad smell.

"That's it on the corner with that crowd of smokers." She pointed at a group of people dressed in black. Gibbs swung into a parking spot.

"Okay, we try to get as close to the stage as possible, and one of us stays with Abby at all times. If at any time we get separated, alert the others and meet at the front door."

"Got it." Gibbs nodded.

"Alright, let's go in."

The club was crowded and loud. The music was a pulsing hybrid of techno and metal. The people were dressed in various shades of black, purple, and red. A few waved at Abby.

"The band goes on in fifteen." Tony gestured to a sign posted behind the bar. They made their way through the crowd.

"McGee, come with me, I'm want to talk to the bartender." Abby dragged him off.

"Why did you come Abby? Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I'm curious."

"Because I want to witness the grand scene of your reunion with Shiloh. Deep down in my black little soul I'm a terrible romantic."

"I don't know what you think is going to happen." He swallowed a lump of emotion. "She made it pretty clear what her choice was. I won't force her to stick around."

"Oh Tim. She didn't make any choice, she was coerced into a decision by being faced with a great fear. Talk to her, assure her, remind her what makes the risk worth while." He let her words sink in.

"Abby, how to I function without you?"

"You get by just fine, you just need her." She waved her hand at the stage. They made there way back to the others. A group was starting to assemble on the stage, tattoos and piercings adorned every person.

"I'm not sure you're going to find this entertaining boss." Tony said to Gibbs.

"Shut up and pay attention to your surroundings. Keep an eye open for anything suspicious."

"This whole place is full of suspicious people." Tony muttered.

"I think you'll like this McGee, I've seen this band before. They're very Nightwish-esque."

"Holy. Shit." Tony's eyes were wide, his mouth open with surprise. Abby and McGee followed his gaze, and McGee felt all rational thought leave his mind.

The leather pants looked painted on, and the boots fit snug around her calves. The thin spike heels gave her an extra four inches of height.

"Wow, I didn't know that was Shiloh, and I've seen this band play like four times." Abby said with shock. A black satin corset cinched her small waist and her modest bust was forced into a more voluptuous shape. A short black wig reminiscent of Louise Brooks covered her bright red curls.

"Roll your tongue back in your head before I let McGee shoot you DiNozzo."

"She looks like a heavy metal Cat Woman." Abby clapped her hands in delight. "Wait until you hear her sing with that guy, it's so eerie and cool."

"Why didn't you say you knew her?" Gibbs demanded.

"I didn't know her, she looks way different when she sings here. How was I supposed to recognize her?"

"Is that Italian?" McGee asked Tony.

"It sure sounds like it. If Great Grandma DiNozzo were here she could translate."

"Its opera sung over metal. Its genius. I wonder how she generates the lung power to hit those notes in the corset."

"I be McGee could tell you." Tony muttered.

"Cut it out." The agent snapped. A thousand sinful thoughts flowed through his mind seeing her in the outfit. He pushed a very interesting fantasy aside. "Do you see Matt Johnson? Or anyone else familiar?"

"Nope, just a legion of the undead."

"Shh, this is the best part of this song!" Abby linked her arm in McGee's and forced everyone's attention back to the performance. The heavy music and Shiloh's voices were getting more and more intense, until the instruments paused and she reached a note in the silence that Gibbs raising an eyebrow.

"Impressive."

"She needs to put out an album!" Abby exclaimed. She applauded and wolf whistled. The male singer took Shiloh's hand and kissed it extravagantly, and then she bowed.

"Wow, would you take a look at that…" Gibbs cut Tony off scathing look. "Guitar. That's a sweet axe."

"Hey! She's waving us over." Abby started to rush over and McGee stopped her.

"Can I have a minute with her alone first?"

"No." Gibbs snapped. "First I get a crack at her." He stalked through the crowd. "You better have a good explanation."

"I don't."

"Then give me a bad one." She turned and walked away.

"Follow and lecture, I need to get this wig off my head." Her heels clicked on the floor. "I am sorry about leaving, Agent Gibbs." She opened a door in the back of the club into a small changing room. She pulled the wig off and set it carefully onto a mannequin.

"Apologizes are a sign of weakness."

"Mine's also a lie. I'm sorry about walking out on you." She flicked her eyes in McGee's direction. "Someone else, yes, but I wouldn't apologize to you. I needed some space, I got some space. And, like I promised, I'm ready to go back with you." She slipped her back pack onto a shoulder. Her hair was free and flowing once more.

"You have nothing to say to me."

"No Agent Gibbs, I do not."

"Fine, we'll take you to Ziva's."

"No, she'll come home with me." McGee said sharply. She just shrugged and walked out the back door.

"You'll wear her down Timmy." Abby kissed both his cheeks.

"Well you got me back. Now what?" Shiloh strutted around McGee's apartment in annoyance.

"I don't know why you're angry at me. I think I deserve to know." She dropped into his computer chair.

"Timmy, I'm not mad at you."

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"Just needed some air." She picked at imaginary lint on her leather pants.

"Why are you lying?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. I end up fucking things up, just ask Matt. Just ask my mother…"

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

"I'd rather have a broken heart than see you get hurt on the job!" She exploded. "I distract you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because you were worried about me."

"That's a problem then… I don't know if I can live without you." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He was standing awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What?"

"I love you Shiloh."

"You shouldn't."

"I do. I don't care what anyone tells me, I don't care about your past. I want you in my life, I want you in my apartment. It felt so empty without you."

"Timmy…" He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Having you in my life out weighs the risk. I love you."

"I love you too but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It hurts the worse when you're not there. Don't let me go back to the way things were before you."

"I'm no one Tim."

"You're everything." His fingers struggled with the hooks at the back of her corset. "I have never loved anyone like you." He pulled her onto the floor beside him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much it hurts." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. He managed to get all the tiny hooks undone and pulled away the corset. They both knew this time was different, the fire inside was slow burning but just as bright and hot. One of his hands stroked down her chest and stomach, the other cupped behind her head to bring their lips together. The kiss ended gently and he untied her boots and pulled them off.

"You take my breath away…" She sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and left soft kisses over his skin.

"I was miserable without you Tim."

"I couldn't do anything without you." They both helped the other out of their pants. McGee took his time learning the curves of her legs. Her sighs were intoxicating to him. He found her center already hot and ready and he groaned when the temptation to just take nearly overwhelmed him. He pressed his forehead to her stomach for a moment to get his lust back under control, and then touched her with his fingers until she writhed beneath him. Her first climax nearly undid him. She was languid when he slid into her and reigned in the urge to rush. They loved long and slow, swallowing sighs and moans with passion filled kisses. The last words they spoke before drifting off to sleep were of love.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim rolled over the next morning and reached for Shiloh, but her side of the bed was cold. He sat up and blinked, looking around his bedroom.

"Shy?" He wrapped a sheet around his waist and got up to look for her. "Shiloh? Where are you?"

"In here." She was standing in front of the windows wearing one of his work shirts. It was a cold rainy morning, he could hear the distant rumble of thunder.

"What's the matter?"

"I love you Tim."

"I love you too." She sighed and let him wrap his arms around her.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing. How is this going to work?" He kissed the top of her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You're brilliant. You were a junior in college when you were eighteen. You know what I was doing when I was eighteen? Bartending and singing for my dinner. Which, if you haven't noticed, is pretty much where I'm still at. What if I start to bore you?"

"I don't think I'll ever be bored when you're around, Shy. And what does college and bartending have to do with anything?"

"I'm afraid you're going to start to think that… I'm too far below your intelligence level. I'm not exactly an academic heavy weight."

"Who wrote 'White Fang'?"

"Jack London, duh."

"Favorite play by Shakespeare?"

"Julius Ceaser. No contest."

"Name three more."

"King Lear, As You Like It, and Othello."

"Pythagorean theorem?"

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared. I get the point."

"You aren't stupid, Shiloh." He turned her around and cupped her chin. "You don't need to have a degree to prove anything, least of all to me."

"So its unconditional? Love?" She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Whats really going on?

"I think my Mom had something to do with my Dad's murder."

"What?"

"I went to see her yesterday Tim. I needed to see her, you have to understand that." Her eyes pleaded with him, and he fought against the cold panic that rose in his throat.

"I have to take you to Gibbs for this, you know that right?" She nodded.

"I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night." McGee swallowed down the scathing retorts that he would have given to any other person involved in a case.

"I can't talk about this right now. I need to talk you to Gibbs."

"What's going on McGee?" Abby slipped her arm into his and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Shh… She hasn't said anything yet, I'm waiting to hear this."

"She didn't tell you before you came in?"

"No." Abby gave his hand another squeeze, she could hear his throat tighten against the single word.

"Relax, nothing happened to her."

"That's not the point."

"I know McGee." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's not the over all point, but keep that in mind for the moment."

Gibbs visibly struggled to hold his tongue. It was a subtle tick that no one outside of the team would have noticed. Shiloh twisted her fingers together and chewed her lip.

"I just wanted to see her." She finally said, barely whispering.

"I know."

"She was acting so strange, hardly even looked at me. I wanted to ask her if I could go get my Dad's field jacket." McGee felt his heart ache from the sadness in her voice. "When I was ten I embroidered a heart on the inside of the lining. He wore it when he took me fishing." She swallowed hard. "She just said no. And kept fiddling with her phone, texting with someone I think. I was there for a half hour. She didn't hug me, she didn't ask me how I was doing, she didn't talk about Dad. She was acting like she didn't even care. How could she not care? They were married forever!" She flung herself out of the chair and started to pace. "Why wouldn't she let me go into the house? Why wouldn't she tell me who she was talking to? And why," She turned to Gibbs and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Didn't you want me to see her? You suspect her. I'm not deaf or blind. I figure things out eventually, and I want to know what's going on. Now." She trembled with emotion. McGee could see her eyes flash with both sadness and anger.

Gibbs was quiet for a moment. He gently pushed her hand away and took a long sip of coffee.

"Does your mother know Matt Johnson?" Shiloh blinked with surprise and twisted the ring on her finger.

"What does Matt have anything to with this? I haven't seen him since his sister's funeral."

"Has your mother?"

"I don't know. We've drifted apart. What's going on?" Gibbs flipped through a folder and pulled out the photo of Matt they had found in the Evan's bedroom.

"Where did you get this? I've never seen it."

"It was in your mother's night stand."

"My Mom and… Matt? That's sick, I mean he and I were…" She broke off and flushed. "Intimate."

"You're mother's phone records show that she has called and sent text messages to a number registered to Matt Johson several times a day, for a while." The color went out of Shiloh's face.

"You think they did something together? They both had something to do with my Dad's murder? Why would they do that?"

"We aren't sure that it's the first time."

"What do me…" She slid bonelessly back into the chair. "Oh God, not his sister. Please, not Ashley. His baby sister, please tell me he didn't have anything to do with that."

"We aren't sure."

"What do we do now?"

"We?"

"If my mother and Matt did something to my Dad, I want to help find out."

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Will you at least tell me when you find anything."

"Yes." Gibbs turned to McGee. "Yes, I will." The younger agent stepped forward and locked eyes with Gibbs. "You might be able to tell us something more if we keep you informed." Abby held her breath waiting for Gibbs to rip into McGee.

"Yes, we will keep you informed." The Goth let it out in a whoosh. "Take her back to your apartment McGee. There's nothing she can do here for now."

"Are you lying to me again?" Gibbs put his hands down on the arm rests and leaned down close to her face.

"Any information I choose or do not choose to tell you is not up to you. You will be told what I find nessisary for you to know. No one has lied to you." She scoffed and turned her head away. "McGee." Gibbs straigtened and jerked his head towards the exit.

Shiloh didn't say a word to McGee. Back at the apartment she immediately crawled under his tiny kitchen table and sat with Jethro. She stroked his fur and murmered to the dog.

"Shiloh? I need to talk to you." Silence. He hadn't tried to say anything in the car. He mentally kicked himself for not trying to air it out on the ride back to the apartment, where she couldn't hide. "Come out from there." Jethro whined and his whip like tail wagged nervously. "Shy."

"No." McGee sighed and sat down.

"Fine, I'll talk, and you listen." She didn't answer. "You feel like I lied to you. I can't honestly say I didn't feel like I was, but you have to understand this is my job. I'm trying to help solved a murder case, and that has to overrule my rule to always tell the truth." She crawled out and stood. "I couldn't tell you about it. But I wanted to every minute."

"I wish you had."

"I couldn't. You lied to me too you know."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." He sighed again and rubbed his eyes. "About going to see your mother. You should have told me."

"You wouldn't have let me go!"

"Of course I wouldn't have! You could have been killed leaving like that!" He leaped up and grabbed her arms. "I could have lost you!" He dropped his hands like he's been burned. "And it kills me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you."

"I know."

"I don't want us to lie anymore. About anything. I love you Timmy, and I won't hurt you again."

"I love you too." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Don't scare me like that either."

"I promise." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Although, it's kind of hot when you get in Gibbs' face like that." She groaned and laughed weakly.

"Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

_[Sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed, had to purchase new one O_o and then the muses left me high and dry for a while. Thank you for reading, and for the feedback]_

Shiloh's side of the bed was cold again in the morning. McGee groaned rolled out of bed to stumble to the bathroom. He could hear her pacing in his small apartment, and smiled when he realized he could hear Jethro pacing with her.

"Shy? You okay?"

"No." She was chewing her thumb nail. "Why haven't they brought Matt in to question him or whatever? You know, if they think he did it."

"Not enough evidence yet. He might be connected, but your Mother has an airtight alibi, and unless she has something to do with it there isn't really a connection to either case. Well except that his sister is one of the…uh victims, but we aren't even sure that wasn't just an accident."

"Maybe I should go see him."

"Absolutely not."

"Gibbs doesn't have to know!"

"First of all, Gibbs knows everything. Second of all, I don't want you to do it."

"Come on, I can handle myself."

"If Matt is behind this, he over took a Marine in top physical condition. I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself, but we don't know if he's dangerous or not." Shiloh laughed bitterly and brushed her hair out of her face.

"When I was a teenager that's what I loved about him. God! Either way this turns out he's the biggest mistake I ever made."

"How long were you with him?"

"Too long." She sighed. "He was toxic, but he did, and still does, hide it well."

"He didn't deserve you."

"Don't be sweet, I'm trying to be angry so I can sneak off and not feel guilty."

"You can't do that." McGee felt panic.

"I know." She slipped her hand into his. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You need to tell us everything you know about him, Ducky is going to sit down with you to try to get a psychological profile on him."

"What is he going to ask me about?"

"I'm not going to lie, he's probably going to ask things you aren't going to want to share, but it could be a big piece of the puzzle."

"I'll do it; I just want this to be over." She paused and winced. "I don't have to go down into autopsy do I?" McGee smiled and tugged on his coat.

"No, you don't have to go into autopsy."

McGee's word was good. Shiloh and Ducky sat across from one another in one of the interrogation rooms. Abby sat next to her, giving her silent support.

"Thanks for being here." Abby squeezed her hand.

"Don't mention it. I go where I'm needed."

"You have my word that I will stop if you decide you don't want to do this, my dear." Ducky told her gently. "I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to give." Shiloh nodded and took a deep breath.

"I trust you, go ahead."

McGee, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva watched from behind the glass. Shiloh refused to let McGee in the room with her. She relented and told him he was allowed to listen, but couldn't face him when she revealed her past.

"When did you meet Matthew Johnson?"

"The first day of eighth grade, I was thirteen."

"You were friendly from the beginning?" She mulled over her answer for a moment.

"Yes. I wouldn't say we were friends, but we moved in the same circles. We didn't start hanging out on a regular basis until the summer before junior year. We started the band."

"When did your relationship turn romantic?" Shiloh shifted uncomfortably.

"The summer before senior year. We had been very flirty and um… Touchy with each other for a while before that."

"How was his demeanor during your relationship?"

"When we were just friends he was really sweet. I loved the attention I got from him; my dad was over seas a lot. It felt so nice to have a guy to lean on." She started tapping her fingers against the table top. "He started changing after we started dating."

"How so?" Ducky kept his tone neutral and calm. He sensed her anxiety rising. Shiloh glanced over at the glass, knowing McGee could hear every word.

"He started getting really possessive. He knew my insecurities and he started to use those things against me. My Dad hated him. He kept telling me that he wanted me to break it off, after he came home that is. I was stubborn, and I was hurt that my Dad hadn't been there when I needed him. I was deliberately contrary, like any normal teenager I guess. Matt just stoked the fire."

"He turned your emotions against you."

"Yes." Ducky doubted the girl was aware of the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "I got into a huge fight with Dad. It was the night before he was leaving again. I screamed at him, I was so angry that he was going. I snuck out of the house and met Matt at the end of the block. We drove over to the school parking lot and…" She broke off and closed her eyes tightly. "I planned on sleeping with him because I was mad. When things started to get, um, intimate, I started to have second thoughts. He just kept going."

"It wasn't consensual?" McGee felt anger rise like bile in his throat.

"It was, but…" She looked Ducky in the eye. "Matt is extremely persuasive. He will use guilt, sweet talk, threats, anything to get what he wants." Abby winced when Shiloh's grip on her hand tightened uncomfortably. "The first time he used sweet talk. Other times he used guilt. Then he used threats." She was shaking from head to toe. "He told me I belonged to him." She whispered the last statement.

"Not, 'we belong together'?" Ducky was writing down his notes in a quick neat hand. His eyes kept darting from Shiloh's face to his paper.

"No. He told me explicitly that I belonged to him."

"How did things end?"

"Matt got bored. He's like a spoiled child, the toy gets old and it's not exciting anymore and he just shoves it under the bed to forget about it. He got tired of having to work for the sex. I was getting dull and uninteresting. I'm sure he just titillated by the thought of screwing my mother when he already used up her daughter."

"We don't have conclusive evidence that your Mother is having a relationship with Mr. Johnson."

"But it's just like something he would do. The more I think about him the more I remember how disgusted I was deep down. He's mean, he's calculating, and I wasted too much of my time trying to figure out a way to make things work. Are we done?" Ducky raised his eyebrows at her sharp tone.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She shot up and stalked to the door, stopping before turning the knob. "If you connect him to this, I don't want to see him." She flicked her eyes over to the glass. "And I mean that Agent Gibbs."

She practically smacked into McGee in the hallway.

"Geez Tim, maybe I should start calling you the brick wall."

"You know what I want to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She leaned in. "I don't want to do this here, Tim. Please, can this wait until later?" McGee turned, Tony and Ziva tried to look as if they weren't listening.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure Probie, no problem. Ziva." The two agents moved slowly down the hall.

"They're pitifully obvious."

"Shiloh."

"Tim. I have absolutely no feelings left in any part of my body for Matt."

"Why can't you look me in the face and tell me that?"

"Because you even thinking that I would become involved with you harboring unrequited love for another man breaks my heart." And wiped at her eyes. "And I hate the fact that any thing I had to say would make you think that." McGee dragged his hand through his hair.

"I hate what he did to you."

"Yeah, well, join the club." She sighed. "No, we are not going to get nasty. Look, I burned him off like a tick."

"You shouldn't burn ticks off."

"Just go with my analogy here, Timmy! I'm trying to be serious. I hurt for a long time after that. And I did obsess for a while, thinking it was my fault. But it wasn't, and I would hate to think that I going to let him screw up something else in my life." She put her arms around McGee. "You're real, Timmy. You are solid, and good, and just about everything that I could ever need."

"Just about?"

"Well, a girl's gotta have a break to dish about the sexy man in her life."

"What does this so called "dishing" involve."

"I'm sorry but you lack the proper equipment to know what women discuss when the men-folk are off being manly."

"God, I can't figure out if I'm crazy about you, or just plain crazy."

"Isn't that half the fun?"

"Whatdya think, Duck?"

"I think Miss Evans' calling him a spoiled child sounds spot on." Ducky flipped through his notes. "If Matthew Johnson is having a relationship with Mrs. Evans it could be possible that the late Lt. Colonel found out about the affair and confronted the young man about it. Mr. Johnson may have acted out his very childish tendencies in a very violent way."

"Do you think this is enough evidence to bring him in for questioning?"

"Jethro, when have you ever asked before doing?"

"Let me put it another way, do you think Shiloh is speaking as a grieving daughter and spurned ex, or is her testimony something solid?"

"I think she is incredibly resilient, and has a great deal of courage. In my professional opinion she is very capable of keeping quite rational in an extremely stressful and emotional situation."

"Thanks Duck."

"You are very welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

The sun streaming through the window woke Shiloh up. She shot up with a gasp. It took about five seconds to realize that she was alone in McGee's bedroom.

"Tim?" She padded out into the apartment and was greeted by Jethro. "Hey pal, where's the man of the house?" Jethro whined and nudged her hand. "I'll pet you in a minute, I'm trying to figure out what's going on here." She looked around and blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes. "Aha!" She spotted a piece of paper laid across a keyboard.

_Shy,_

_I decided to let you sleep in this morning, you were so upset yesterday. I'll try to get out early, but no promises. Don't leave the apartment, don't answer the door or the phone. Let Jethro do his job as a guard dog. –Tim_

Her eyes narrowed as the read the note. Jethro backed away from her and trotted over to his food dish.

"I don't think so." She rushed back into the bedroom to slip into some clothes.

McGee stood watching Matt Johnson stew in the interrogation room. Ziva walked up to watch with him.

"God he looks so smug." Matt was just as good looking as he had been in his senior picture. He was kicked back in the chair with his arm thrown carelessly over the back.

"I would say he looks bored."

"He should look scared, or anxious, or pissed off. He's a suspect in a murder investigation for goodness sake!"

"Gibbs was not happy that you left Shiloh at home."

"She doesn't need to be here. I don't want her under the same roof as that bastard."

"And you wonder why the boss won't let you question him, Probie." Tony strolled into the room with a smirk.

"Shut up Tony."

"I agree with you. Shiloh has been through enough." McGee blinked in surprise.

"Wow, I didn't think you cared for her, Ziva." She shrugged.

"I never said that I did not like her. If you are serious about her, that is enough for me."

"Thank you Ziva."

"Oh, put the touching moment on hold kids, the boss is going in!" Tony rubbed his hands together.

Matt's expression didn't change as Gibbs strode in and sat. He still looked disinterested and self important.

"Took you long enough." He cracked his knuckles. "Ever occur to you that I might have somewhere to be?"

"Not really."

"What is this about anyway?"

"We have some questions to ask you about the recent murder of Lt. Colonel Joel Evans."

"Murder? I thought he bumped himself off."

"What makes you think that?"

"Its what I heard around the neighborhood. That guy was an asshole anyway."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Matt jerked his shoulder. "He was a total head case. He was such a control freak over his daughter."

"From what I've been told he was just trying to protect his daughter from her abusive boyfriend."

"Abusive? Who the hell you been talking to? I treated Shiloh decent."

"Does 'decent' including using guilt and threats to get her to have sex with you? Or telling her that she belonged to you?"

"She did belong to me. Shit, you can't keep your woman in line, you have problems."

Ziva squeezed McGee's arm.

"Stay calm, he can't touch her now."

Gibbs gave a miniscule shake of his head, the agents could see his shoulders tense up very slightly.

"You wanna explain to me what problems you had with Lt. Colonel Evans' daughter?"

"She was a mouthy little bitch. A girl's got certain obligations to fill in a relationship, and she didn't get that. When I'd remind her about her duties she mouth off.

"What sort of duties?"

"Come on, we're both guys here. You're old but you've had your share of ladies huh?"

"Why don't you enlighten me."

"Hey a guys got needs." Gibbs was silent, giving him his famous probing stare. "What's this really about? You got something you really want to ask me?"

"We want to know if there's anything you can tell us about the night Lt. Colonel Evans was murdered."

"I told you, I heard he killed himself. That's all I know."

"Just like your sister accidentally overdosed a year and a half ago with no history of drug or alcohol abuse?" The color drained from Matt Johnson's face.

"What the fuck is this? You have some evidence that links me to either of these deaths? Arrest me. Or I'm getting the fuck out of here." Gibbs drummed his fingers once against the table.

"Okay. You're free to go, but you might want to keep yourself available."

"Whatever."

McGee left to go back to his desk before Matt Johnson came out of interrogation. He forced himself to take several deep breaths. Ziva and Tony followed him back to the bull pen.

"Do not speak to him McGee. Just ignore him when he comes through here to leave."

"I won't say a word."

"Tim!" McGee stopped short and felt the panic begin.

"Shiloh, I thought I told you not to leave the apartment in the note I left."

"I don't like being told what to do. Why didn't you discuss this with me last night? Agent Gibbs said I needed to be with someone until this was all sorted out. What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"No one outside the team knows you're staying at my apartment. Jethro is a trained guard dog, I figured you would be fine."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"Shiloh." Her back immediately tightened.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She whispered. She slowly turned around as Matt Johnson walked up to her.

"Long time no see. How's it going?" He was smirking.

"I've been better." Her voice was tight.

"Oh yeah, sorry about your old man. How come I haven't seen you around since Ashley's funeral?"

"Because I don't want anything to do with you."

"Always the charmer. Did you tell these nice agents all that crap about our relationship?"

"I told them the truth."

"Come on, you loved being with me." He stepped forward to take her hand, and she backed away, grabbing McGee's hand. "Oh that's how it is. You got your legs wrapped around a Fed. Maybe you did in your old man and you just want to turn the attention away." Shiloh squeezed McGee's finger so he wouldn't retaliate.

"Why don't you just leave Matt?"

"No skin off my back. You were a shitty lay any way."

After he left, Shiloh turned back to McGee.

"I'm an idiot. I should just learn to listen to you. I'm sorry, I should have realized that you would bring him in for questioning after Ducky talked to me." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll just go back to the apartment." She turned to go, but McGee kept hold of her arm.

"You're already here, you can't go out with him in the area."

"I wish you'd just get mad."

"I am, just not at you. I'm annoyed and frustrated with you, but not mad." Ziva went over and smiled.

"I will take you down to Abby's lab. I am sure she will be happy to see you." Shiloh nodded.

"I'm sorry." She murmured to McGee.

"I know."

She was silent on the walk down to the lab with Ziva. The agent let her work out her thoughts. Ziva reached out to open the door to Abby's lab when Shiloh touched her arm.

"Do you have to deal with a lot of people like me?

"What do you mean?"

"Insane people? People who can't think things through before they act?"

"I do not think you suffer from insanity. I think you are grieving. I think you came here because you are not ready to be alone yet."

"I should have called him first."

"Yes."

"That's what I would have done… Normally."

"These are not normal circumstances." Shiloh chewed her bottom lip.

"I know that you weren't trying to break us up." Ziva looked surprised. "Yeah, a little off topic. But I want to apologize for being such a dick to you when I was at your house. I don't usually behave like a child."

"There is no reason to apologize. I was out of line. McGee's personal business, is personal."

"You care about him, about your team. It's really nice. It gives me faith, that you guys are going to figure this mess out." Her voice thickened.

"Shiloh…"

"No, I won't cry on you. I'll save my tears for Abby if I need to cry. But, I do want to ask you a favor."

"Okay, ask."

"Can we start over once this is sorted out? After my Dad can be put to rest? Once I get back to normal?" Ziva smiled.

"Of course. I will look forward to it." She pushed the lab door open. "Go, keep Abby company. I will take care of McGee."

"Thank you."

McGee was taping away at his keyboard when Ziva returned to her desk. He was frowning at his monitor.

"Trouble, McGee?" He looked up.

"No, not really."

"Something displeasing?" He sighed and closed out of something.

"I'm trying to find Matt Johnson's bank records to see if there's anything suspicious in them."

"What is the problem?"

"Apparently he's still part of his father's account. I can't get into them."

"He does not have his own account?"

"He doesn't make any money, none that I can find. He has no employment record."

"His father does not make that much money. He is a Staff Sergeant."

"He either works under the table… Or it's something illegal." McGee attacked the keyboard again. "Maybe he's a dealer… Why didn't we think of that before? Where would his sister just all of sudden get enough drugs to kill her? What if he used his own stash to make it look like an overdose?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up my contact in the DEA. He could be able to point in me in the right direction."

"Drugs…" Ziva looked thoughtful. "If he is a dealer, it would be plausible that he could get a hold of Chloroform. He would have contacts every where, any smart dealer would. That would explain the traces Abby found in the bath water."

"Exactly." McGee started punching numbers into his phone. "Hello, Jake?"


	13. Chapter 13

McGee walked down to Abby's lab to get Shiloh at the end of the day. Abby was air drumming, waiting for a result.

"Ab-bay!" He yelled over the music.

"Oh, hey McGee. Time to clock out already?"

"Something like that. Where's Shiloh?"

"In my office. She said she needed to practice."

"Practice?" He looked over. She was sitting on top of Abby's desk with buds in her ears, looking like she was playing an invisible piano.

"What is she doing?"

"I told you, practicing. She said she has a big show on Halloween at Blue Moon. Two weeks away, by the way. I'm freaking out I have no idea what I'm dressing up as."

"So she's…"

"Playing piano. In her mind. It's pretty Zen. I guess she's played since she was four. Hey, do you think she'll help me figure out my costume?"

"Uh, probably. What kind of show is it?"

"It's totally rad. Every year I guess the Blue Moon does a really hot costume party, only like for grown ups. The most popular female performer gets to head line. She's really behind on it because of well, her Dad and all. Plus…" She trailed off and bit her lip.

"What?"

"Well, she wasn't going to do it. When the manager of the club told her about it like two months ago, she called her Dad. And he was going to be home for it and he promised to be there, in dress uniform. I talked her back into it, and she morphed into uber performer mode. So, bad news, she'll probably be cramming all the prep into these two weeks, but good news I'm pretty sure I got her mind off of Mr. Scum-bag."

"How long has she been sitting there like that Abby?"

"I don't know, maybe three or four hours?"

"Has she moved from there?!"

"No." Abby shifted awkwardly. "She just seemed so unhappy about Matt that I changed the subject. You know, asked her about her next gig, and she told me all about the Halloween thing and you know me, I love Halloween. And then she said she was going to call the manager and that it would probably mean that she would get taken off their schedule but that she wasn't sure if she could do it. I couldn't let her do that McGee! She loves that place, and it's her highest paying gig."

"But…"

"God you read me like a book. But, I'm worried I've just pushed the problem on the back burner and if she doesn't deal with it it's going to boil over. You have to take care of her McGee. I have this horrible feeling that by the time this case is over she's going to lose more than just her Father. She won't have anyone else."

"I think she's more than proved that she can take care of herself. Have you seen her take on the boss?"

"Oh McGee." Abby sighed. "You of all people should see that she's putting up a brave front."

"I do see it, Abby. I don't know how to bring up her Dad or the case without pushing her too far. I've never felt like this about someone before." He winced. "I mean, I felt strongly about you…"

"Save it McGee." She snapped. "Sorry, that sounded really harsh. I mean, never mind us. We're friends, and that's all." She smiled. "I'm glad you feel the way you do about her. I think you're good for each other. Now, go get her off my desk. Take her home, make her dinner."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"You should have sex too, nothing like good sex."

"Abby!" McGee felt himself flush.

"Make sure you pay attention to that spot behind her ear, she likes that."

"I'm not discussing this with you! I'm going to get Shiloh." Abby chuckled to herself.

"Take care of each other." She murmured.

He made her French toast for dinner. She ate it smothered in butter with a tiny drizzle of syrup.

"It's good, Tim."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me? I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"I'm not mad."

"You're acting all weird, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He couldn't get Abby's words out of his head. Was he ready to be responsible for someone else, take care of another person's feelings?

"Why don't I do the dishes? Since you cooked."

"Sure, thanks Shy." She smiled and picked up their plates.

"Feel free to vent if you need to." He nodded and absently scratched Jethro on the top of his head. She hummed to herself while she filled the sink. McGee watched her as she busied herself around his tiny kitchen. She piled her hair into a bun and rolled up her sleeves.

"Abby is really excited about Halloween." He told her.

"Yeah, she was telling me about past costumes. I might help her put something together." She dumped the dishes into the soapy water to soak and started to wipe down the counters and stove. "Do you think you and the team might want to come by for the show at the Blue Moon?" She asked casually, but her sidelong glance at McGee was tense.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's gonna be great. Hopefully we have a quiet Halloween this year, I'm sure the team would stop by." Her eyes shown with happiness.

"Awesome! I think I have my numbers figured out, more or less. I just have to get the music to the house band, and maybe a quick stop at the costume shop. Do you think Abby would want to take me? I want you to be surprised." McGee grinned.

"I think Abs would be thrilled to take you." _I never want to be without her smile. _ The thought popped into his head without warning. She was up to her elbows in dish water, with wet spots down the front of her shirt and he had never seen anyone look so beautiful. _I'm ready for this._

"Shy?"

"Yeah?" She turned quickly and sent water and suds flying across the small space. "Oh! Whoops!" She giggled. McGee stood up and scooped up a handful of bubbles. Her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He pushed them into her face.

"Hey!"

"Hmm, I like it. You look good with a beard." She shoveled up bubbles into both of her hands and flung them at him.

"Okay, it's on."

Half an hour later, the dishes were finally drying on the counter, and both of them were soaked. They were both sitting on the floor in a sudsy puddle.

"We should change." Shiloh laughed and pulled at her shirt.

"Oh, you don't want dish water all over your bed?" She leaned into kiss him.

"Wait." He put a finger up to her lips.

"Tim?" She looked startled. He took a deep breath.

"I want it to be our bed."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning I want you to live with me."

"I am living with you."

"No, after this is over, the case."

"You really want me to?"

"Of course, Shiloh. I love you, I want you here with me. How could I possibly explain to Jethro where you went?" She giggled.

"Well, that just seals the deal for me. It's really Jethro I'm here for." She pulled his arms around her and peppered his face with kisses. "I am so, completely, totally, utterly in love with you. I can't think of any other place I'd rather be."

"I can't believe I'm moving this fast with someone, I'm usually so boring."

"There is nothing boring about you Timmy. Didn't I mention how hot it gets me when you talk nerdy?"

"Stop." He grinned.

"Seriously, tell me again about twelfth level spells." He used Abby's advice and kissed the spot behind her ear. "Mmm… Or do that."

"I had to shut you up some how." He murmured against her neck.

"You still want to go change our clothes?"

"Well, get out of them at least."

"At least."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you catch a cold in those wet things?" "Oh Timmy, show me what Rhett did to Scarlet after he carried her up the stairs." She drawled.

"I don't think Margaret Mitchell put those details in the book."

"You're a brilliant author, figure it out yourself."

"I think I could do that." He scooped her up, and they laughed their way to the bed room.

A few hours later Shiloh felt a cold wet nudge. She rolled over sleepily and found her self face to face with Jethro. He was whining.

"Oh, shit. He never took you for your night walk." The dog's tail thumped and he whined again. She tapped McGee's shoulder. "Hey, Jethro needs to go out." He muttered and shifted in his sleep. She groaned. "Okay, I'm getting up, good boy." She slid her feet into her Birkenstocks. She paused at the front door. "Maybe I should really go wake him up." Jethro scratched at the door. "Alright lets go, but if he finds out I went out by myself I'll blame it on you."

It was dark and chilly. Shiloh shivered and wished she had thrown a sweater over her tee shirt. Or at least worn something longer than the old running shorts she pulled on before she fell asleep. Jethro sniffed around at the end of the leash.

"Come on pal, just pick a spot and go."

"Hello again, Shiloh."

"Oh God, please let this be a nightmare." She felt herself go stiff as Matt Johnson stepped out of the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Shiloh's hands gripped Jethro's leash with a surge of fear. The dog gave a low threatening growl.

"I've been waiting for you all night," Matt told her. "We should talk." His icy tone sent a shudder down her spine.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jethro bared his teeth.

"Aw, why not?"

"Look, just go away. Leave me alone and I'll forget you were even here. NCIS doesn't need to know about this, if you just go."

"I don't think so. I take off now, you'll be up those stairs and into the arms of your government paid stooge."

"No! I swear, I won't tell anyone you were here!" She wanted to cry. She wanted scream.

"You're right about that, you won't tell anyone. Anything." She tugged on the leash in her hands.

"Go get Tim. Go get him, Jethro." She pulled the leash hard to send the dog back to the building. For a split second woman and animal's eyes met and the understanding clicked. "Go!" She jerked her head towards the stairs. The dog bounded off into the darkness.

"Might have been smarter to keep Fido around." Matt sneered. Shiloh squared her shoulders and forced her spine to straighten.

"You always told me I wasn't all that bright."

"I told you were a stupid bitch, and you are."

"You don't have any power over me any more. I know what you are, and I'm not afraid." Matt flicked his cigarette at her, and she couldn't keep herself from flinching.

"Looks like you're shaking pretty bad for someone who isn't afraid." He pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and turned it in his hands. "I thought about shooting you." He told her. "I visualized pulling the trigger, feeling the kick back, watching the blood shoot out of the wound." He began to circle her, like a big cat stalking its prey.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed.

"Then I thought how poignant it would be to kill you with a blade, just like your father." The knife opened without a sound.

"You sent me the note."

"And it was right. I didn't leave a trail."

"Why are you doing this? What did my Father ever do to you?" She tried to stop her trembling. "What did you sister do?"

"She tried to threaten me!" He shoved Shiloh against the building, pointing the knife at her. "She saw me with your Mom," He grinned as the rest of the blood drained from her face. "Oh yes, I am fucking your mother. She's much better in bed than you ever were. With your bastard father going in and out of the country she got lonely." He came closer and leaned into her ear. "I fucked her in your parent's bed, while your father's ship was pulling into port. We had a nice laugh over the pathetic flowers he brought her." She spat in his face, and then went sprawling when he back handed her.

McGee dreamed about Shiloh. She was lying on the grassy lawn of his and Jethro's favorite park. After a few moments she rolled over to her side and patted the ground beside her. His dream self walked over and looked down at her serene face. She was talking, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. The sun was setting, painting her porcelain skin with a golden glow. He felt calm and happy, because she was calm and happy.

Then he heard barking. Jethro's coarse barking. It started off very far away, he wasn't even sure if he was hearing it. It got louder, more urgent, and closer. As he started to stir from his sleep he became more aware of the frantic sounds coming from his dog. He shot up and looked around, realizing Shiloh was not lying next to him. He started to panic and pulled on a pair of jeans and his trench coat. He quickly dialed one of the team, not sure which one it was.

"My apartment, he's here. He has Shiloh." He gasped out the words when he got a nasty response from the other end. He shoved the phone into the pocket of his coat and fumbled around looking for his weapon. He threw open the door and rushed past the dog, ignoring the fact that he was bare foot.

Shiloh hated that she couldn't stop the tears. She was certain she was about to die, and felt humiliated that she was going out sobbing out pleas for her life.

"Your dad tried to beg too. I had the chloroform so it wasn't quite as passionate as this little performance. I kept him weak enough to kill him, but strong enough to beg. Ashley didn't. She just drifted off. She didn't even know I put the stuff into her drinks. I watched her pass out, and I watched her twitch while she died."

"Shut up!" She shrieked. "Stop it!" She covered her ears with her hands. He kicked her in the shoulder.

"You'll listen to me, bitch. You'll hear it before I kill you." He kicked gravel at her. "Get on your knees." She shook her head. He leaned down and took hold of her hair and yanked. "On your knees. You're going to beg, and you're going to do it right." He pulled again, viciously, and then dropped her head back to the ground.

Slowly, still weeping, she forced her bruised body to move. Her wrist hurt badly, but she didn't think it was broken. Through her tears she watched Matt's mouth twist into a horrible grin.

"I remember the first time I got you on your knees." He rubbed the hand not holding the knife absently over his crotch. "You always did have a quick little mouth." Mortification spread like sickness over her. "Must have gotten that from your mother. But she's light years ahead of you. Older, seasoned. After your bastard father is buried, we're taking the life insurance money and leaving. It's supposed to go to you, every dime." He groaned and squeezed his arousal. "That's why she wants you dead. That's why she wanted him dead."

"You're lying."

"No, that's the beautiful part. He knew all about the affair. He changed his will, changed the insurance claim. He was going to divorce her. If you were both dead, she'd get everything." He lifted her chin with the tip of the blade. "But I'm going to kill her too, and ditch the body in the ocean, like it was an accident." He watched her eyes go wide with shock and laughed. "Just thought you should know."

"Drop it." McGee growled. "Drop your weapon." He had his gun aimed at Matt's back. Jethro stood beside him, tensed, just waiting for the order to attack.

"Fuck off." Matt sneered at him, but for the first time fear crept into his voice and eyes.

"Drop your weapon." McGee ordered again. His voice was lethally cold. Matt turned to lunge for him, but before he could pull the trigger, Shiloh pounced.

"No!" She screamed, and leaped onto his back, scratching and biting anywhere she could get. Matt bellowed and fought back violently. He finally got the upper hand and threw her off, and she crumpled to the ground. When he swung back around McGee reacted, and shot.

Matt's eyes filled with shock. The knife fell from his hand and he pressed his fingers to his stomach, where blood oozed out of the wound. He let out a short, breathless laugh and collapsed.

McGee stood frozen in shooting stance. His heart raced and his breaths were shallow. The surge of adrenaline made him feel giddy and not quite real. He didn't move for several seconds, until Tony's hand rested on his shoulder. Gibbs strode over to the body, and Ziva kneeled next to Shiloh, looking over her injuries.

"Its okay, Tim." Tony said gently. "Its over." The older agent took the gun from McGee's hands.

"Shiloh." McGee snapped back to reality.

"She is alright." Ziva told him. "She is coming back around."

"I'll call an ambulance." Tony announced. McGee kneeled beside Shiloh. Her dazed eyes met his and she smiled weakly.

"I should have just let the dog shit on the floor."

"I think Jethro owes you a life of unconditional servitude." She laughed faintly and winced.

"Ow. It feels like I played chicken with a cement truck."

"Shh…" He smoothed her hair back. "We'll get you to the hospital."

"No shots."

"I'll tell the doctors."

Ziva brought McGee a pair of clean socks and his sneakers. Shiloh was being poked and prodded by an ER doctor.

"Thanks." He said and pulled them on. He barely got the laces tied when Abby burst through the doors still wearing her pajamas.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"The doctor is checking her out right now." Abby dropped into the chair next to McGee and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"You're okay, I was so scared. Tony said she went down so hard. And the creep was ready to sink a knife into you! Where's Jethro?"

"Right here Abs." Gibbs walked over with two cups of coffee. He handed one to McGee.

"Not you, but I am glad to see you. The other Jethro. The canine one. The valiant hero. He sure did live up to his namesake."

"He's at home." McGee sucked down the terrible hospital coffee like it was premium roast. "He's getting steak for the rest of his life." He looked up as Ducky arrived in the waiting room.

"Ducky! You should be taking care of Shiloh!" Abby scolded.

"I am sure that Miss. Evans is in very capable hands, Abigail, but I will go see if I can find out anything about her condition, which is why I am here in the first place."

"Sorry. I'm just worried." The doctor touched Abby's arm and smiled before walking off to speak to one of the nurses. "I should have known it was that scum bag." Abby seethed. "There had to be something I missed."

"Abby, you don't miss a speck of anything. This isn't your fault."

"I know McGee. I just wish I could have prevented this." Their attention snapped over to the entrance where a woman was shouting, and security was trying to get a hold of her.

"Oh my God, that's Shiloh's mom!"

Mrs. Evans was screaming her head off, and furiously trying to shove her way over to where the agents were sitting.

"You killed him! You killed him! Let go of me I'm going to strangle him!" The woman's eyes were wild, and she was in disarray. "Why did you have to interfere?! I want her dead! I want them all DEAD!" Gibbs set his coffee down and took a few steps towards her. "I'll kill you, you bastard! Ass hole!" She spat at his feet as more security rushed in to wrestle her to the ground. Gibbs calmly went over and got the hand cuffs on her before she could fight free. "Tell that bitch I'll kill her myself! I'll carve her like a thanksgiving turkey!"

Gibbs retrieved his coffee and walked off with the hand cuffed woman and a few local cops that had filed in.

Ducky returned a few moments later and sat down with a sigh.

"She is battered and bruised, with a mild concussion. All things considered she is in remarkable shape."

"Her own mother wanted her dead." Abby was still in shock. "I can't believe it."

"Can I see her?" McGee asked. Ducky nodded.

"They have just moved her into a proper room. They will keep her over night, just as a precaution. She will be discharged in the morning. Abby, why don't you walk with him. Second floor, room number 2003." Abby hugged the doctor.

"Thank you Ducky."

McGee stood outside of the room and let Abby go in and fuss over Shiloh, and help her to change into the pajamas she had thoughtfully thrown into a bag before she rushed to the hospital. When Abby appeared at the door way, he heard Shiloh's soft voice reassure her that she was fine, comfortable, and no, she didn't need a thing.

"Okay, the patient has shooed me away for the night." Abby told McGee. "Expect me at your doorstep promptly at noon, with a large pot of Granny Sciuto's famous chicken soup."

"Thanks Abby." She wrapped him in a hug.

"Take care of your girl McGee."

The pajamas were too big. Abby was several inches taller, and while she was also slender, wore a size larger. McGee thought Shiloh looked small and fragile.

"Hi there." She smiled and patted the extra mattress beside her. "Come share this cardboard bed with me. If any scary nurses come try to kick you out I'll use some tears." He got into the bed gently and put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"You need sleep."

"I just need you." She nuzzled closer. "Mmm no shirt under that coat. Sexy."

"Go to sleep." He stroked her hair and watched her eyes grow heavy.

"Don't leave, okay?"

"I won't go anywhere." He promised her, and she drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

_Well I realize it took me a looooooong time to update this, and I apologize. But here's the final chapter, I hope it's a satisfying end. I'd love some feedback about a possible sequel, and please please please review!_

Lt. Colonel Joel Evans was finally laid to rest three days after Shiloh was attacked by Matt Johnson. The ceremony was brief, and took place on a brisk, bright morning. McGee and Abby stood protectively, with Shiloh in the middle. She cried only once, when the flag was removed and solemnly folded. She took it into her arms and hugged it to her heart. McGee watched her swallow several times very quickly, and her eyes were clear when she looked back up.

After the casket was lowered into the ground, the small group of attendees began to drift away. Men and women that had served with her Father stopped to offer words of consolation before they made their way to their vehicles. Shiloh stood for a while watching the cemetery workers shovel earth into the open grave. When the cold wind started to pick up she turned to McGee and Abby with a sad smile.

"I suppose we should get going."

"Only if you're ready to leave." McGee said gently. He pulled her closer to him so he could wrap his coat around her. "You take all the time you need." She was quiet for a moment and then started to laugh.

"If he were here he'd tell me, 'go the hell home. It's cold, and I'm dead.'"

"Why don't we go have a late breakfast?" Abby suggested.

"That sounds great." Shiloh took one more look back at the grave. "I think I'm in the mood for French toast."

The restaurant was quiet. It was that in between time where it was too late for breakfast but too early for lunch. Only a few people still sat at the counter nursing bottomless cups of coffee and reading the paper.

"The sisters and I get dinner here sometimes before bowling." Abby said as they sat down in a corner table. "They have great food."

"Hey, do you mind ordering for me? I need to step into the ladies room." Shiloh left without waiting for an answer. McGee dropped his head into his hands.

"Is she alright?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I think I'd be more worried if she didn't need a minute to collect herself."

"I hate this whole thing McGee. We solved the case, but I don't feel better." She turned to the waiter. "Two coffees, one root beer float, and Three French toast platters."

"What if I wanted eggs?"

"You didn't." Abby shot back.

"Damn. But you still could have asked."

"Whatever." Her expression softened. "I've never been this close to someone involved in a case."

"And I have?"

"What about that girl that saw the guy get killed across the street? You almost shot that guy point blank."

"Weren't we talking about you?"

"Sorry. I've been so short with you lately." McGee covered her hand with his.

"You never have to apologize to me, Abby. I understand." They grinned at each other.

"Am I interrupting?" Shiloh sat back down and started adding cream to her coffee. McGee's ears turned red.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Abby you slut. I leave you alone for five minutes and I come back to this?" She laughed and stirred in some sugar. "Well I guess I won't stand in your way, but do you mind tearing yourself away from Tim so we can go shopping tomorrow?"

"I love this girl McGee. Don't mess this up or I'll be forced to make you disappear."

"I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."

"Good idea, I've seen you chew on your ankle a few too many times for it to be funny anymore." Shiloh's face lit up as their food was delivered.

"Cheers. I am way too hungry to pretend I'm a dainty eater. Tim, I hope you still love me after you watch me destroy this French toast."

Late Halloween morning, Abby arrived at the apartment to pick Shiloh up. McGee answered the door.

"Are you here to free up my bathroom?"

"She's been in there for awhile?"

"Yes. About an hour and a half."

"All worth it." Shiloh sailed out of the bedroom and kissed his cheek. "I hardly spend much time in there on normal days, so don't bitch about my Halloween habit." McGee's jaw fell when he looked at her.

"Your show is a Lady Gaga tribute?" Shiloh laughed and adjusted her glasses.

"Of course not. This is my day look. I just get to have some fun in this. Not that performing isn't fun, but this is just for me to enjoy. Too bad Gaga isn't a red head, but I couldn't find the right blonde wig." He tore his eyes away from her Pokerface get up and looked at Abby.

"How come you aren't in costume?"

"Because I need your lady to help me with it. Don't worry, you'll get to see it tonight at the club. Make sure you, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs are on time."

"You got Gibbs to come?" Shiloh asked in surprise.

"I have my ways." Abby replied. "Ducky might come too. He wants to get to hear you sing. I think Palmer and his girlfriend might make an appearance, but I'm not certain."

"Wow." Shiloh's face got real thoughtful. "Well, lets go." She paused and gave McGee a real kiss. "I'll see you tonight." He grabbed her hand.

"One question. How do you get into those pants?" She laughed and linked arms with Abby as the two women walked out the door.

A sudden knock on the dressing room startled Shiloh, and nearly sent her eyeliner into her eye.

"Come in, I'm decent." Abby peeked in. "Hey! Are they here? What did they think about your look?"

"I think Tony may like Betty Page more than Marilyn." The Goth did a quick spin. "Are my nylon's straight?"

"Yep. Now what's wrong."

"Nothing. Someone wanted to come back to see you before the show."

"Abby! McGee is NOT allowed to peek!"

"I know! It's not McGee."

"Alright, who then?" Gibbs strode into the room. "Oh. Hi." Abby squeezed the older man's shoulder and shut the door after her. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I have something for you." He handed her a box. It wasn't wrapped.

"What's the occasion?" She asked weakly.

"It's something you need." She pulled the lid off and gasped. It was a beautiful triangular box. It gleamed in the harsh dressing room lights. "It's for your flag. From the service."

"Oh, Gibbs." Shiloh felt her heart thump in her throat. "I can't accept this, it's too lovely."

"I don't make things to be turned away."

"You made this?"

"It's good solid oak. I stained it a nice dark shade so the flag will stand out."

"I don't know how to thank you. I don't know how to tell you how much this means to me. My Father would be honored." Gibbs stepped towards her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Break a leg." He left her alone, and she took a full five minutes before she set the frame back into the box and finished her makeup.

McGee felt nervous. He'd seen her perform before, but his stomach rolled uneasily as he nursed a lonely beer.

"Jeez McGee, calm down. Her first number is only a few minutes away." Abby patted his hand.

"Tony, stop staring at Abby. It is starting to become indecent." Ziva knocked back a shot of whiskey.

"Don't worry Ziva, he doesn't mean anything by it."

"I must say I'm thrilled that I finally get to hear that girl sing." Ducky smiled and popped a few peanuts in his mouth. "Such a sweet young lady."

"I don't know how sweet she's going to look tonight, Ducky." Abby warned.

"Please. I may be older, but I'm not a prude. How many numbers will she be performing?"

"Just two." Abby told him. "The opener and the closer. She didn't have time to get a third one together."

"Not surprising after what she's been through."

"OH! It's starting!"

A man dressed as Hugh Hefner walked to the center of the small stage and tapped the microphone. Abby bristled with excitement beside McGee. He felt all of his nerves drain away as Shiloh was introduced. As Hef walked off, a single smokey blue spot light appeared. A trumpet in the house band played the intro for "All That Jazz". Shiloh stepped in the light.

A portion of his brain piped up somewhere during the song, asking himself if he should feel uncomfortable with the back up dancers putting their hands all over her half clothed body. He ignored the thought and let himself get swept away in her voice and her movements.

"You are one lucky S.O.B. McGeek." Tony said, as the applause died down. "That girl is smokin' hot." Abby grinned and pinched Tony's chin.

"You just wait."

The other performances were enjoyable, but most of the unbiased club patrons were in agreement that they couldn't touch Shiloh's act. Everyone stayed because she closed the show. Hef led the second to last girl off the stage himself and tipped his captain's hat to Abby.

"If you would excuse me." The slightly Goth Betty Page got a lot of wolf whistles as she made her way to the stage. "Now now, settle down. For the final act of this lovely Halloween night, a certain lady would like to remind all you ladies and gentlemen, that she isn't bad. She's just drawn that way."

"Sweet Jesus, she isn't." Tony groaned. "God that is hot."

"Watch it Tony, I'll help McGee get rid of the evidence." Abby murmured, sliding back into her seat.

_You had plenty of money in 1922/_

_You let other women make a fool of you…_

A spot on Jessica rabbit slinked onto the stage. From the dress to her gloves she was perfect.

"She spent all last week on it." Abby told them.

"Every hour well spent." Tony was openly staring at her.

"She is not a sex object Tony."

"Don't worry Ziva, I know who she's going home with." McGee replied.

"You smug bastard." Tony breathed.

The spot light followed her as she made her way into the audience. Knowing full well that DiNozzo's eyes were glued to her she glided over and pulled his neck tie through her fingers, finally willing him to stand before playfully pushing him back into his chair. Abby and Ziva shared a short laugh. She peeled the silk gloves off her arms seductively and tossed them to Gibbs before stopping behind McGee to run her bare fingers through his hair.

_Why don't you do right? _

_Like some other men do?_

On the last note she made her way back on stage to applause. She made a small curtsy and blew a kiss out to the audience, and the lights went out.

"She was magnificent!" Ducky exclaimed. "She should record!" Ziva yawned and nodded.

"I agree. She really should. Please tell her I loved the show, but I really need to get home." She waved to the group before leaving for her car.

"No hard feelings right McGee? You can't blame me for staring when she looks that hot."

"Don't worry about it Tony." He lightly punched DiNozzo's shoulder. "Just don't make a habit of it." He felt nervous again, as Gibbs and Ducky took their leave.

"Yeah, I got to get going too." Tony said and left McGee and Abby alone outside the club.

"You look scared! Relax!"

"I guess I just feel like she's too pretty to be with me sometimes."

"Don't be an idiot." She kissed his cheek. "I got to get home. I'm exhausted."

"Alright, see yeah Abs."

"Have a good night, and stop being stupid." He laughed and waved her off.

"What are you being stupid about?" He turned, and all his doubts vanished. She was in yoga pants and a hoodie. Her hair was combed out and pulled back into a sloppy bun. Her face was scrubbed clear of makeup. His heart retripped and fell deeper in love.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." He put his arm around her and slung her backpack over his other shoulder.

"Okay." She pulled his face down for a kiss. "Home?" He gave her another lingering kiss.

"Yeah. Lets go home."


End file.
